The Search For Rose
by Lumendea
Summary: Sequel to the Key to Time, using the Key the Doctor builds a Time Loop field so he can gather his other selves and travel to Rose's universe. But the Black Guardian still wants revenge. Includes every Doctor and TenRose reunion. Includes all the Doctors!
1. Paradox Prevention 101

The Search for Rose by Peyton Halliwell Chapter One: Paradox Prevention 101

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This story is the sequel to The Key to Time and the final part in the two part series. It is going to swing between serious and humorous so be warned, I will be using all ten official Doctors and putting them all together over the next fifteen chapters so they can save Rose and stop the enemies and save the universe. If this level of fun and insanity is too much for you, turn back now. You have been warned!

Straightening his white suit, the White Guardian smiled at Ace and nodded his head to her before looking back at the Doctor. "All right then Doctor the first thing we need to do is set up a Time Loop that you can pull your other selves out of"  
"What will that do Professor?" The Doctor grinned at Ace,  
"I don't remember meeting me Ace so in order to make sure it isn't a paradox I need to make sure none of my other selves will remember it. A time loop basically creates a little loop in the time line that doesn't affect the rest of the flow of time." Ace nodded slowly, her years as a time hopper keeping her on the same page as the Doctor. Looking down at K-9 the White Guardian knelt down and touched a small round piece of metal onto the mechanical dog.  
"What's that?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow as he rubbed the Key to Time with his index finger.  
"Just feeding the information into K-9, he'll have everything programed in a few hours."

Nodding at the White Guardian's statement the Doctor looked back at Ace, "Ace find yourself a room and get some sleep, if you're coming along for this be warned there isn't going to be any down time." Grabbing her bag Ace nodded to the Professor with a glance to the White Guardian. Slipping into the hall she stopped and leaned back up against the wall to listen, she knew that tone from the Doctor.

"I know what you're thinking now Doctor and the answer is no." The Doctor clutched his hand around the Key to Time.  
"This is the ultimate power why can't we restore things before the Time War." A soft compassionate look crossed the Guardian's aged face.  
"The same reason you turned away from the Skasis Paradigm Doctor." The Guardian sat down in the captain chair, folding his hands in his lap. "Gallifrey and the Time Lords had stopped changing, stopped evolving. You know that such a state is unnatural and always means the end." Struggling with his words the White Guardian sighed and looked right at the Doctor, "We vanished because we had to let Gallifrey die Doctor." Sharp pain crossed the Doctor's face for only a moment before it was shoved behind a cold mask. "The Daleks and the Time Lords were both straining the universe and the balance to the point where only mutual extinction of both species as they were could stop it. We tried to warn the Time Lords so many times, tried to turn them from their isolationist ways but only you ever seemed to listen to the call we sent out. Only you and few others ever even left Gallifrey and took a look at what else was out there." The Guardian shook his head, sinking back into the seat as if exhausted. "I'm sorry Doctor I really am, after the Time War passed we stitched up the universe around the hole where Gallifrey once was and turned to get things moving again. I'm sorry but as you said yourself everything has it's time and everything dies: Gallifrey, the Time Lords, Skarro and the Daleks. This is what life is Doctor, change and questioning. Both Time Lords and Daleks forgot that."

The Doctor said nothing but turned back to the controls and pulled off his overcoat. Draping it over the railing he stared up at the TARDIS and sighed. "Then why are you here now? Why did you allow me to survive?" The White Guardian stood and gave the Doctor a real smile.  
"Because Doctor you have accepted change and that change can still help the universe." His smile softened to a more amused smirk, "Besides you never can be sure of the future of a species while a subject that is compatible with other species is still around." Before the Doctor could remark on that the Guardian laughed. "K-9 has the information you need Doctor to make the Time Loop and this should help." The Guardian raised his right hand and then pulled it down in a sharp gesture, a silver goblet appeared which the Guardian took from the air. Small engravings and wires ran all over its surface making it shine in the dull light of the TARDIS. Setting it on the control panel the Doctor raised an eyebrow as the wires slid into the TARDIS controls. "No damage Doctor." Stepping back, the Guardian nodded in satisfaction, "Place the Key to Time in this, it will protect it from anyone but you and myself using it, even my opposite. This device will also let you channel the information for the Time Loops through the Key to Time and into the TARDIS. Nodding the Doctor stepped forward and placed the Key to Time in the goblet watching as it spun on its point for a moment as a small field of golden light spilled from it. A moment later however it slowed and stilled but remained on its point in a low field of light. Smiling at the Doctor the White Guardian adjusted his white hat and nodded. "I'll be in touch Doctor." Then he shimmered and faded away from the TARDIS.

Looking back at the goblet, the Doctor ran a finger over it carefully before looking down at K-9. The tin dog did not respond to his master as the whirling of the computations continued. Sighing the Doctor plopped down in the chair, "You can come out now Ace." The Doctor actually smiled as his companion peeked into the room with a sheepish smile.  
"Always was rubbish at eavesdropping, wasn't I?" Nodding at her, Doctor couldn't really maintain anger and gave her a small smile.  
"It's okay Ace, I understand." Smiling in relief Ace nodded.  
"Good cause you need someone to watch your back on this one Professor." She glanced down at K-9 who was still whirling and beeping. "Cause that tin dog isn't gonna cut it"  
"I am fully functional and programed to assist Doctor-Master." K-9 cut in, his ears twirling.  
"Oh none of that you two." The Doctor laughed, putting his feet up on the controls, "Lets at least have fun at this."

Ace grinned and nodded, "Let's hurry though"  
"Got somewhere to be?" Shaking her head Ace chuckled to herself.  
"No, Doctor but if I don't meet this Rose Tyler soon, I may die of curiosity"  
"We wouldn't want that," The Doctor muttered rolling his eyes.  
"I'll see you in the morning then," Ace replied, smirking at him over her shoulder.

The Doctor didn't sleep much, it was a fact of Time Lord biology so it was a surprise to him when he awoke in his bedroom a few hours later. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around in surprise, realizing that he had actually slept. Returning to the control room he grinned as K-9 rolled toward him. "Data complete Doctor-Master." His grin widened further than he would have previously thought possible as he knelt in front of K-9.  
"Has the super dog done it yet?" The Doctor blinked upon hearing Ace's voice behind him as she joined him in the control room. He glanced up at her and blinked in surprise at her new clothing choice. Dark trousers and a black tank top with her jacket tied around her waist. Following his surprised look Ace shrugged, "I remembered where the wardrobe is"  
"Really?"

Ace nodded and smirked at him, "Hasn't changed all that much Professor." Shrugging the Doctor looked back at K-9 and took the small read out the dog printed out. Glancing at it he nodded as K09 extended his antenna. "What's he doing"  
"Sending the information to the energy translator." "The what"  
"The cup thing holding the Key to Time." Ace's mouth formed an o shape and she nodded.  
"Then what Professor?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair as the energy translator began to glow, "How you doing K-9"  
"Download 54 complete Master." The Doctor nodded and pressed a few buttons on the console, seeing he was busy and completely focused Ace sat down and watched. "Energy spiking." The Doctor muttered as the golden field around the Key to Time intensified. Eyes darkening in intense concentration, the Doctor began running around the console, hitting buttons, turning knobs and flicking levers. Grabbing the screen, he muttered under his breath. "Download 98 complete Master." Nodding the Doctor looked back at the energy translator and his eyes widened as the glow grew to a dangerous level.  
"Ace look away!" Doing as she was told Ace swung down from the chair, turning to the wall and closing her eyes but the Doctor stared at the energy translator. Reaching out, he touched his hand to the Key to Time. "Download complete." Then the TARDIS went dark.

Coming Soon: Cross the Past 


	2. Cross the Past

The Search for Rose by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Two: Cross the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Review!!!

The Doctor stared at the energy translator. Reaching out, he touched his hand to the Key to Time,  
"Download complete." Then the TARDIS went dark. Ace breathed in deeply as the darkness faded and a pale blue light brushed past her, casting her shadow on the walls. Turning slowly Ace turned to see a blue bubble of sorts surrounding the instruments of the TARDIS. Lines and waves of bright blue energy moved across its surface lighting the room up. Letting her grip on the rail fall away Ace stepped closer to the Doctor. He was staring at the bubble and the Key to Time with a dazed look.  
"Professor?" Turning to her he caught her arms tightly and grinned.  
"It worked Ace! It worked perfectly!" Releasing her he turned back to the controls and began putting in coordinates. "Now anywhere we go, we won't really be, time will loop back to erase us ever having been there"  
"Meaning what"  
"Doctor-Master will be able to speak and interact with previous forms without the creation of a paradox." K-9 supplied to Ace.  
"Oh right so it's ready?" The Doctor nodded.  
"Hold on tight." Ace gripped the railing again and grinned as K-9 rolled over to a rail post and leaned against it.  
"How's that going to help you K-9"  
"Magnets Mistress."

The next moment the TARDIS was thrown about the vortex, the blue light intensifying. Tightening her grip her grip on the rails Ace looked over to where the Doctor was frantically pushing buttons, "Professor"  
"Just a bit more Ace!" Then it all stopped and Ace felt the familiar landing of the time ship. Sighing in relief she released the bars and dusted off her hands. Straightening up the Doctor nodded and grinned as he checked their location. "Prefect landing!" He grinned and grabbed his overcoat, pulling it on with glee, "March 25, 2005! Come on!" Turning toward the door, the Doctor suddenly froze and then looked back at Ace and K-9. "On second thought you should stay here this time." He noted Ace about to retort, "Fingers on lips!" Ace blinked at him in shock but slowly obeyed, he nodded, "Right Ace it's just this time but I need to speak to this version of me alone. I hadn't been around humans much for several years," He paused, "Right after the Time War." Finally Ace nodded,  
"Okay Professor," She crossed her arms and gave him a firm look, "But only this time, after this I'm watching your back." Happy with her answer the Doctor grinned and rushed from the TARDIS, leaving Ace to lean back against the console for a moment before looking down at K-9, "Don't play chess do ya?"

The Ninth Doctor looked down at his scanner as he programmed his flight into the TARDIS as he brushed off thoughts of the blond human girl he had just sent running home. Shaking his head he tapped his fingers on the controls dismissing her. Tracking down the source of the signal was the most important thing right now; otherwise, this little planet was going to be consumed. His frown deepened as he remembered why the Autons needed Earth, the Time War. Frowning, he rechecked the TARDIS as it shivered and a blue light began flowing through the column and spreading the blue light over the controls. "What the"  
"Sorry that's my fault." The Ninth Doctor spun to see a shorter brown haired man leaning against the doorframe to the halls of the TARDIS. His hands were in the pockets of a brown pinstripe suit, "We need to talk." The Ninth Doctor glared at him, the feeling of another Time Lord in his mind welcome but uncomfortable,  
"We can't cross our time line." The Tenth Doctor shrugged,  
"I've taken care of it," He nodded to the blue light spreading through the TARDIS, "I've removed us into a time bubble, after this is over, you'll return to your point in our time line and go track down that plastic hand," The Tenth Doctor smiled at the memory, "It will be fun."

Glaring at the pretty boy, the Ninth Doctor crossed his arms over his chest and straightened up, "Fine, what is it pretty boy." The Tenth Doctor smirked,  
"Rose liked this look," The Ninth Doctor raised an eyebrow, "That kid I just sent away? What does she have to do with this?" Nodding to his past form, the Tenth Doctor shrugged,  
"She'll travel with us. You'll run into her again, she'll save you so you'll ask her to travel with you, you regenerate so she travels with me"  
"I regenerate that soon?" "Sorry but yeah, it's for a good cause though I can promise you, you'll actually enjoy it." He smiled at the memory before shaking himself back to the present, "Anyway, I need your help"  
"What is it, paradox, universe collapsing?" Shaking his head, the Tenth Doctor shifted,  
"Personal." Raising his eyebrows the Ninth Doctor repeated him,  
"Personal? You're forcing a time loop system for a personal reason?! Are you mad"  
"Certified on the same seven planets as you and the White Guardian is in on this so I'm not going rogue on this." The Tenth Doctor breathed to regain control, "It's Rose."

It took the Ninth Doctor a moment to wrap his head around that, "You're doing this for a companion." The Tenth Doctor frowned at him,  
"Okay I don't know how to put this gently so I'm just going to come out and say it," he took a deep breath, "You're going to fall in love with that human, you're going to fall fast. Only a few days and you're going to be wrapped around her finger." He didn't give his former self time to respond, "Anyway in the future Rose gets pulled into an alternate universe, I want to bring her home but in order to build a stable doorway I need more Time Lords. All of me, all of us but I need an ally to help convince our earlier selves," he paused and swallowed, "they won't understand this"  
"Falling for a human, a human barely out of childhood," the Ninth Doctor shook his head, "They definitely won't," he paused, "maybe our eighth self"  
"He'll be the easiest, but you understand why I need another form who knows Rose." "Why not wait til further on in my time line when I've actually traveled with her"  
"One you'd hurt me for letting something happen to her, probably punch me or something, we were super protective as you. Two, once you have Rose with you there isn't a good time to find you without getting her caught in the paradox too and that would be a huge headache. Three," he shifted on his feet a bit, "the TARDIS doesn't land exactly where I want her most of the time nowadays, otherwise I probably would have picked you up after Utah. I think hearing that you loved her from a. . . . an enemy really drove it home."

Looking at the glowing column the Ninth Doctor paused in deep thought, "So the White Guardian is actually supporting this"  
"Seems to think I'm dangerous without her around to calm me down and stop me." The Ninth Doctor looked over at him,  
"Are you?" Shrugging the Tenth Doctor leaned against the rail,  
"I'm a bit nastier I guess, when she was around I calmed down more quickly." Glancing at him, the Ninth Doctor asked,  
"If the White Guardian is in on this then-" "Oh yeah Black Guardian's here and fighting." The Tenth Doctor grinned, "It's been great fun getting the Key to Time." His grin faded a bit, "So what do you say?" A manic grin spread over the Ninth Doctor's face,  
"I've got time, why not." Nodding the Tenth Doctor stepped up the controls and entered in a command. "We'll land right next to my TARDIS, when I release the Time Loop-" The Ninth Doctor rolled his eyes,  
"I know pretty boy. My TARDIS and I will return to our original point in time and space." The Tenth Doctor frowned as the TARDIS dematerialized,  
"What did she see in you"  
"I'd ask you the same thing?" He raised an eyebrow, "So you and Rose actually got involved"  
"Uh no," He rubbed the back of his neck, "We were separated but when I said goodbye using a gap between the universes she told me she loved me. I ran out of time to tell her." He trailed off as the TARDIS landed, "Oh here we are, come on Ace and K-9 are waiting"  
"Ace? Our Ace?" "That's the one!" The Tenth Doctor threw open the doors and stepped outside, "And this K-9 model is new actually, our twelfth self built him for this mission." The Tenth Doctor frowned, "I don't really like him," he pouted a tiny bit, "Acts like he knows everything and is some much older and wiser." The Ninth Doctor shook his head at his future form and grumbled,  
"I understand that feeling." Then stepping around his future self he opened the door of the older TARDIS and stepped inside, the next Doctor dashing in after him.

Ace looked up from the floor where she lay playing chess with K-9, her eyes darted between the two Doctors. Offering Ace a hand, the Ninth Doctor helped her to her feet, "Hello Ace, good to see you." Nodding slowly Ace looked at him and then smiled,  
"Hello Professor," She looked him over, "I love the leather coat. Which one are you?" "This is Doctor-Master's previous and ninth form." K-9 responded, "Hello Master"  
"Hey K-9." The Ninth Doctor knelt and inspected the dog. "Nice design, is it working well"  
"Functioning at 145 to pervious models"  
"It plays a good chess game," Ace remarked with a shrug. The Ninth Doctor grinned at her as she turned to the Tenth Doctor, "So is the plan on"  
"Step one is complete"  
"Which one of us do you want to see next?" The Tenth Doctor sighed,  
"Personally I think we'd better get him out of the way." The Ninth Doctor sighed and nodded,  
"Oh this is going to be a painful reminder." Ace looked between them and raised an eyebrow,  
"I'm almost afraid to ask." They laid in a course and the Ninth Doctor looked over at Ace,  
"Ace just remember one thing, he is us so you can't kill him, no matter how horrible he seems"  
"Oh come on," Ace said slowly, "You couldn't have ever been that bad"  
"We didn't always like humans or Earth," the Tenth Doctor said gently,  
"Or other people period," The Ninth Doctor grumbled. The TARDIS came to a slow stop and the two Doctors' nodded to each other before stepping out the door. They were on a peaceful looking planet, in a grassy plain. A few feet away stood another TARDIS, stepping forward the Tenth Doctor unlocked it and let Ace step in first. Ace jumped in shock when a sharp voice from behind them demanded,  
"What are you doing in my TARDIS?!"

Next Up: Trouble as One and Two 


	3. Trouble as One and Two

The Search for Rose by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Three: Trouble as One and Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This is going to move very fast, I apologize but the early Doctors are hard to write with the new ones and I want to get to the fun reunion part of the story. These are very difficult scenes to write so work with me and review!

A few feet away stood another TARDIS, stepping forward the Tenth Doctor unlocked it and let Ace step in first. Ace jumped in shock when a sharp voice from behind them demanded,  
"What are you doing in my TARDIS?!"

The group turned to see an old white haired man leaning on a cane standing across the TARDIS control room near the door. The walls and controls of the TARDIS were bright white and the controls were just a short table-like set up. Dressed in a black suit, the First Doctor frowned as his eyes swept over them and he narrowed his eyes at the Ninth and Tenth Doctors. Shaking his head, he sighed and muttered, "Oh Rassilon, regeneration is looking worse and worse all the time." Biting back a remark the Tenth Doctor stepped forward toward his first self,  
"Ace this is out first form," Ace nodded nervously to the old man as he gave her a disapproving look. Backing up, Ace joined K-9 by the door and whispered,  
"Friendly old geezer, isn't he. K-9." K-9 quietly replied with a soft whirl,  
"Doctor-Master was young, age has mellowed him." Ace nodded and whispered,  
"Yeah and made him more attractive."

Sighing the Tenth Doctor said, "I need your help." "This is unacceptable my boy," The First Doctor remarked as he shook his head, "Crossing out own time line is a violation of the First Law of Time"  
"I know!" The Tenth Doctor muttered, "I'm only eight hundred years older than you! I know the laws of time, and I've established a time loop to prevent damage to the time stream. We won't remember this, only my current form will. Good enough?" The First Doctor held the edges of his suit coat and nodded,  
"I suppose that will do," he paused for a moment and sighed, "Very well then, I'll listen. Which regeneration?"

The Tenth Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled slightly, "Ninth"  
"Goodness me so there are ten of me now," the First Doctor shook his head before looking at the Ninth Doctor, "And you?" Shrugging, the Ninth Doctor crossed his arms and answered simply,  
"Eight regeneration, ninth form." Ace looked between them and shook her head,  
"You're not very alike Doctor." The First Doctor turned to Ace and raised an eyebrow,  
"And who are you miss?" Ace blinked at the formal tone but answered quickly,  
"I'm Ace. I traveled with you a few regenerations ago"  
"Seventh form," the Ninth and Tenth Doctor said from both sides of her. Ace nodded and finished answering the question,  
"And I came along to help you now," Ace bit her lip and glanced at K-9, "And this is K-9"  
"K-9 Mark V Doctor-Master."

Nodding, the First Doctor turned to the Tenth Doctor, "A human and machine for crossing your own time line. Hardly a wise choice." Holding himself in check, the Tenth Doctor ignored the chuckle from his Ninth form and answered,  
"Times have changed that's why I need your help. Recently there was a breach between universe and someone fell through. She's not supposed to be there and I need more Time Lords to open a pathway into that universe"  
"Go to the other Time Lords," the First Doctor frowned, "or are we still on the run from them"  
"Gallifrey is not an option for this," the Tenth Doctor answered carefully, not daring to look at his Ninth self, "The White Guardian doesn't want me bringing other Time Lords into this." Eyes going wide, the First Doctor gaped at him,  
"The White Guardian? You've seen him"  
"We help him out from time to time," the Tenth Doctor replied with a shrug, "but the Guardian agrees that Rose shouldn't be in the other world."

Looking at his older form carefully, the First Doctor frowned, "This is highly irregular my boy. Who is this person." The Ninth Doctor raised an eyebrow, interested in how he'd answer the question. Pausing for a moment, the Tenth Doctor thought before answering,  
"She's the Bad Wolf," he glanced at his Ninth form, who narrowed his eyes, "She has part of the Time Vortex in her, it's important that she is with the TARDIS." Watching him carefully, his First form frowned deeply. After a moment he nodded,  
"Very well if the White Guardian feels that this is important, I agree. I am not one to argue with a Guardian. You are sure that the Time Loop will hold and erase our memories"  
"Positive, the White Guardian provided the technology." Nodding, the First Doctor looked around his TARDIS but the Tenth Doctor quickly added, "We're taking my TARDIS."

Walking out the door, the First Doctor frowned as he spotted the later Doctor's TARDIS close to his own and still in the form of the Police Box. Behind him the Ninth Doctor closed the door of the First Doctor's TARDIS behind him and looked at his next self. Leaning in he whispered, "You didn't tell him the whole story," he frowned, "And what's this about the Bad Wolf?" Shrugging, the Tenth Doctor quickly replied,  
"Do you really think I'd accept the idea of falling for a human?" As his Ninth self glanced at the older man who was lecturing Ace, he shook his head in response. "And as for Bad Wolf..." the Tenth Doctor trailed off, "You'll find out."

The First Doctor stopped in the doorway of the TARDIS and flinched, "Have you never heard of the TARDIS maintenance yard. I refuse to believe that we are still in exile"  
"Oi, I did these repairs!" The Ninth Doctor snapped, leaning against one of the TARDIS supports. Grinning, Ace pet K-9's head with one hand,  
"I prefer it Professor, I saw the old style. This is more fun," at his displeased look, Ace glanced at the Ninth Doctor, "I thought people got more grouchy with age, not the reverse." "We've always been more unusual, Ace," the Ninth Doctor remarked with a smile before joining the Tenth Doctor at the controls, "Form two now." Grinning, the Tenth Doctor nodded,  
"Form two! Hold down that button and hang on!"

Soft recorder music escaped the TARDIS as Ace opened the door to the new TARDIS. Behind her she could hear the First Doctor grumbling about the state of the TARDIS and both his newer forms were arguing with him. Looking down at K-9, Ace asked, "Why am I feeling that I'm the only sane one here"  
"Historically Master has not enjoyed crossing his own time line." Ace bit her lip and frowned,  
"He's done this before?" "On several occasions Mistress," K-9 replied as he rolled into the TARDIS control room. This control room was almost identical to the First Doctor's.  
"I thought it was against a law of time or something," Ace paused, "This place doesn't change much does it"  
"The TARDIS was not seriously reconstructed until after it sustained major damage in Doctor-Master's seventh form and again after the Time War," K-9's ear whirled, "Also Doctor-Master has crossed his own time line a total of three times."

Ace jumped back when a short man in a dirty black suit walked into the control room, he had a mop of dark hair and was playing a recorder. He stopped playing as his eyes fell on Ace and he lowered the recorder. Frowning deeply, he opened his mouth but Ace cut him off, "Hello Doctor, don't worry your other selves will be in when they're done arguing." He blinked at her as Ace stepped aside to let him look out of the TARDIS doors. The Second Doctor squeaked and jerked back inside to look at her. Blinking at her, he frowned,  
"This is most irregular," he paused and chuckled, "The leather coat is an interesting look." He shrugged and turned to Ace, "Well then while they finish up, how might you be"  
"Just call me Ace, I traveled with your seventh form"  
"Oh so you know about regeneration," the Second Doctor said pleased.

Nodding, Ace smiled at this warmer Doctor, "Yes, but I've never seen it," she glanced out the door at the First Doctor who shook his cane at the two older forms, "Anyway you remember your first form and the other two are your... Ninth and Tenth selves." Raising his eyebrows the Second Doctor walked around the TARDIS controls,  
"Goodness, it must be very serious." Ace nodded and nervously looked outside, hoping one of the later Doctors would rescue her from the awkward question before it came, "So then what is going on?" Ace sighed, too late.

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket she looked down at K-9 who rolled forward, "Greeting Doctor-Master I am K-9 Mark V. My master your tenth self is on a mission for the White Guardian to retrieve a female by the name of Rose Tyler from an alternate universe where she is trapped." Blinking at K-9, the Second Doctor frowned,  
"Well now, that is interesting isn't it." Raising the recorder to his lips, the Second Doctor played a few notes thoughtfully. "She must be terribly important if the White Guardian himself is involved." "Her importance is relative Master," K-9 replied quickly rolling forward, "Multiple Time Lords are necessary to build the stable gateway and no other Time Lords are available at this time."

Nodding importantly, the Second Doctor tucked his recorder into his pocket and looked out at the three forms of himself walking toward his TARDIS, "Well then, better get to work." Stepping outside the TARDIS, the Second Doctor joined the others. The First Doctor glanced at him with interest as the Second Doctor examined the later Doctors. "So you're what I become," the Second Doctor sighed, "Oh well nothing is perfect." When the Tenth Doctor opened his mouth to begin explaining, the Second Doctor held up his hand, "No need for that, while you three were having it out your assistant Ace brought me up to speed." He nodded toward the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS, "Shall we."

Ace chuckled as she locked the Second Doctor's TARDIS and looked down at K-9 as the four Doctor walked into the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS. "I didn't think you could lie K-9"  
"I did not lie Mistress," Ace sighed and shook her head,  
"Oh come on you told that Doctor some pretty weak half truths"  
"Which facts appeared as half truths Mistress?" Ace knelt next to K-9 and smiled sadly,  
"No other Time Lords available K-9, that's stretching it. The Doctor is the last Time Lord." K-9 beeped and whirled, his tail wagged the tiniest bit.  
"I am from Doctor-Master's future Mistress." Ace tilted her head, but was distracted by the voice of the Second Doctor yelling,  
"What have you done to the TARDIS?!" The Tenth Doctor leaned out of the TARDIS and sighed,  
"Come on Ace, next stop UNIT 1971."

Coming Soon: Return to UNIT 


	4. Return to UNIT

The Search for Rose by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Four: Return to UNIT

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Please please please review!

Sergeant Benton walked into the Doctor's lab, whistling a little tune as he read through the papers in his hand. Glancing over at the TARDIS, sitting in the corner of the lab, he yelled, "Doctor? Doctor the Brigadier sent down some files for you to look over." A moment later a tall man with white hair dressed in a crush velvet suit stepped out of the TARDIS and nodded,  
"Yes Sergeant Benton what is it now?" Handing over the papers, Benton smiled slightly at the Doctor's annoyance,  
"Just some recent information from the Brigadier Doctor," he stepped up next to the TARDIS, "Having any luck getting it working again?"

The Third Doctor didn't look up at Benton even as he nodded, "It's a work in progress still"  
"I thought the Time Lords had forgiven you after you helped them with Omega? Jo said that they sent you a new dematerialization circuit." The Third Doctor looked up and smiled,  
"Yes," he put down the papers on the counter, "Yes they did, but there is still a great deal of work to do on the TARDIS," he chuckled as he patted the ship affectionately, "I also don't think the Brigadier would think much of me rushing off." Suddenly, he frowned as a familiar whirling noise filled the room and he turned to see another TARDIS materialize, "Sergeant," the Third Doctor said as it finished materializing, "I think you should leave." Benton put a hand on his gun and the Third Doctor glared at him, "I'm in no danger Sergeant, but I don't think you should be involved in this." Nodding slowly, Benton turned the door and paused, "Go on then and make sure Jo leaves for the day and the Brigadier does not come in here."

Frowning, the Third Doctor pulled out his key and unlocked the door of the new TARDIS. Nodding to himself, he pushed open the door and stepped inside only to frown as he spotted his two earlier forms arguing with what he guessed to a future form dressed in a black leather jacket. Hands in his pocket, the Third Doctor shook his head and shouted, "Honestly, can't we ever be civil?!" The four other Doctors turned to look at him and he nodded, glad to have gained their attention. "Now I assume you have a very good reason for being here," he said firmly, not really asking a question, "Sergeant Benton saw your TARDIS materialize." A young looking man in a brown suit stepped forward and pointed to a cube rotating in a circuit-covered bowl on the console. It was giving off a strange blue light that was shining through the TARDIS controls. Grinning at his younger self, the Tenth Doctor said,  
"Don't worry Sergeant Benton won't remember it and neither will you for that matter."

Raising his chin, the Third Doctor looked him over carefully, "And which regeneration are you"  
"Tenth form, that one's the Ninth and you know the other two of course," he shrugged cheerfully. The Third Doctor nodded and replied, annoyance in his voice, "Yes, I remember being them, but I don't remember this. Why are you here"  
"I'm on a mission for the White Guardian and I need your help." Frowning, the Third Doctor looked at the older Tenth Doctor carefully,  
"What are you not telling us?" The Ninth Doctor chuckled as the First Doctor stepped forward and said to the Third,  
"There are many things he can't tell us. He's from too far in the future. If he's working with the White Guardian, it is best not to question him"  
"We also won't remember any of this due to the Time Loop he has built," the Third said firmly, "And there is something else going on here. If we are going to help our future self, I think we need the complete story," Sighing the Tenth Doctor held up his hands in semi-surrender.  
"Fine," he shoved his hands in his pockets as he spoke, "I need all my previous nine forms to open a doorway to another universe so I can bring someone back to this universe and yes, the White Guardian supports the plan." He pointed to the Key to Time, "Hence the reason I have the Key to Time with me and hooked into the TARDIS systems to build a paradox preventing time loop system."

The Third Doctor shook his head and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest with a small amused smile, "There is something else going on here"  
"Nothing you need to know about," the Tenth Doctor said firmly, "You're just going to have to trust me on this, okay." The Third Doctor frowned as he heard a scream from outside. Sighing he shook his head as the Tenth Doctor frowned, "I believe that was Jo's scream." Nodding, the Third Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS to find Jo Grant gaping at the second TARDIS and Sergeant Benton looking very sorry behind her,  
"I'm sorry Doctor, but she slipped past me." The Third Doctor nodded to Benton and smiled softly at Jo. Gently he assured his assistant,  
"It's alright Jo, nothing to worry about. Just Time Lord business, Jo."

Jo blinked as a younger and attractive man who looked only a little older than Benton stepped out and leaned against the TARDIS. He gave her a small smile and looked at the Third Doctor, "She won't remember, after we're done you'll be slipped back into the proper point in the time line and anything others see will have never happened"  
"You're very pleased with yourself aren't you?" The Tenth Doctor grinned and shrugged,  
"I'm oldest here and I know how good we are." Jo gaped at him and then looked back at the Third Doctor. She pointed at them, moving her finger between the two of them with a shocked look on her face,  
"Doctor, is he"  
"Yes Jo this is another form of me. A later form apparently." Jo sighed,  
"So what is it this time, Doctor? Another black hole"  
"Nope, just jumping over to another universe," the Tenth Doctor said with a grin. The Third Doctor turned to give him a glare,  
"If you are quite done," he looked back to Jo, "Really Jo, everything is under control."

The Tenth Doctor grinned and waved at Jo making her gape, "Okay can we go now?" the Tenth Doctor asked a moment later, "Believe it or not, I don't like crossing my own time line for longer than necessary either." The Third Doctor gently laid a hand on the distressed Jo's shoulder,  
"Don't worry my dear, it will be like I was never gone"  
"You won't have been gone," the Second Doctor snapped, sticking his head out of the TARDIS, "Now do you mind if we move this along, Fancy Pants? Our Ninth form looks like he's ready to punch our First form." The Tenth Doctor sighed, following the Third Doctor into the TARDIS,  
"I knew he'd end up punching someone, just glad it isn't me."

A deep slow drumming echoed in the high vaulted dark circular room. Long black tapestries hung from the ceiling, down to the floor with images of blood and death on each one. The most violent and devastating acts in the whole of time of space. The Black Guardian pulled down one of the long tapestries in anger and shredded it with his gloved hands. Walking to the other side of the room, he tossed the fragments into a small fire that did nothing to warm the room or his face. The Black Guardian watched the fabric burn with fascination until a black robed figure walked into the hall and knelt, "My lord"  
"What have you found out"  
"The Doctor has allied with his first, second, third and former selves." The Black Guardian frowned deeply at this news and turned to the messenger, swinging his cape behind him. "Are they all aware of the situation?" The messenger raised his covered face toward the Black Guardian,  
"No sir, only the Ninth form is aware of the personal reasons for this journey and he is hesitant about it." The Black Guardian smirked,  
"Divide and conquer is simple enough. The Doctor needs all nine previous forms if he wishes to return the girl safety to this world"  
"Sire, surely it would be better revenge to let the Doctor retrieve the girl and then kill her in front of him." The Black Guardian hissed at the man on his knees,  
"I cannot allow her back into this universe. The White Guardian has not told the current Doctor the whole story either," he chuckled and turned waving his hand. A large black thorny throne appeared and he eased into it with a frown, "He wants Rose Tyler here in this universe for more than the Doctor's sanity." Tapping his fingers together, the Black Guardian relaxed, "I can solve this at his next stop."

It was an odd feeling, so many telepathic minds brushing against his own after so many years. The Tenth Doctor shivered slightly under the mental contact and saw his Ninth self also shifting uncomfortably at the forgotten feeling. They glanced at each other quickly, well aware that the other's were watching them in interest, looking for any clue. Part of him wanted to tell his earlier forms the whole story, but they all still had strong ties to Gallifrey. They wouldn't understand the loneliness that had Rose had soothed. He knew if he had met her in another time she would have been special, a favorite companion, but not a love. He needed her, someone who could accept and forgive him for what he had done in the war. Swallowing, the Tenth Doctor finished laying in the course to find his Fourth self.

Looking up at the other forms, he grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Here we go!" Pulling down a lever, the TARDIS gave a violent lurch, making his other selves grab onto the railing and console. The First Doctor groaned in pain and glared up at him angrily,  
"What is that"  
"Something is attacking us," the Ninth Doctor shouted, turning on the scanner while the Tenth Doctor fought to stabilize the ship. A moment later the TARDIS materialized in a long hallway full of mirrors, only a short distance from another TARDIS. The Tenth Doctor leaned other to check the scanner,  
"Did you get a scan?" His Ninth form shook his head and crossed his arms with a frown,  
"No, it released us when I tried to scan, but I think it followed us."

Up Next: Mirrors Lie 


	5. Mirrors Lie

The Search for Rose by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Five: Mirrors Lie

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Please do take a moment and review. Give some feedback on how the story is working out so far, what you like or don't like or what you would like to see since some of the story line is still up in the air. Really anything might help as my muse keeps running off to do one shots.

The Fourth Doctor put another jelly baby in his mouth as he thoughtfully looked down the mirrored hall his TARDIS had landed in. The landing itself hadn't been planned, but he had been violently drawn off course on his way to the Eye of Orion. Needless to say after his scanners indicated nothing abnormal, he had left his TARDIS to explore the long mirrored hallways. The tall halls curved upward into an arched ceiling that was polished glass just like the mirrored halls. Most of the mirrors were a regular rectangular shape, but a few were ovals and circles and few small shards filled in any space that was not already a polished surface. He could find no sources of light in the area and yet the room was still very bright.

Twenty some images of himself looked back, some distorted in various ways and others a perfect mirror image. The Fourth Doctor raised his eyebrows when one of the images grinned at him and tapped his nose. Shoving his bag of jelly babies back into his pocket, the Doctor glanced back at his TARDIS behind him before grinning and walking down the hall. He tapped a few of the mirrors softly, listening to the dull sound with a frown. "Strange," he muttered taking a step back as his reflection made a face at him, "A large scale distortion I should think." He continued down the hall, his long scarf dragging along behind him as he pulled his hat down over his eyes in thought. Stopping suddenly, he jumped at one of the mirrors and the reflection jumped in alarm, "Distortion indeed," the Fourth Doctor remarked as he straightened up, "Not many things cause events like this." Grinning, he spun one of the ends of his scarf and sped down the hall.

Behind him a reflection watched him carefully as he turned a corner and vanished from the surface of all the mirrors. The eyes darkened and a frown took over its features as he pulled the hat down to hide its eyes. Reaching up, the image drummed his fingers on what seemed to be the inside of the glass. The rapid repeated drumming of the four rapid taps echoed in the room as the image vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

"Where are we Professor?" Ace asked, pulling herself from the floor and turned her eyes to the Tenth Doctor. Frowning, the Tenth Doctor double checked the scanner screen, "A hall of mirrors," he muttered carefully and then shook his head, "I have no memory of ever coming here at all." Beside him the other Doctors spoke amongst themselves and his Third form asked,  
"You must at least have some memory of this place lad. The bubble hadn't enclosed this form yet." Nodding in agreement, the Ninth Doctor lightly shoved the Tenth Doctor aside and entered in some basic information into the TARDIS. He blinked at the screen and turned to the pouting Tenth Doctor,  
"Worse yet, the TARDIS is picking up our Fifth form too." The Tenth Doctor groaned and rubbed his eyes,  
"Now this is officially a trap by the Black Guardian."

The First Doctor stepped forward nervously and pressed, "What can we do against a Guardian"  
"More than you think," the Tenth Doctor muttered as he pulled on his overcoat, "Now I think it is time for a look around." The Ninth Doctor glanced at their first form with concern and said,  
"Our earlier forms should stay here to monitor the situation." The Second Doctor shook his head even as the First Doctor nodded and snapped,  
"Certainly not! I am fully able to handle"  
"Not saying you're not," the Ninth Doctor said quickly cutting off further argument, "But we can't all stay together if this is a trap and the earliest forms are at the greatest risk. We've dealt with the Black Guardian before, as the three of you we haven't." The First Doctor nodded and said urgently to the Second and Third Doctors,  
"He's right. The paradox bubble can only do so much to stop the creation of a paradox. You two and I at least must remain away from the others," he smiled slightly, "If nothing else to make things a little more difficult on the Black Guardian." The Tenth Doctor watched his earlier selves carefully and leaned over to whisper in Ace's ear,  
"Protect them Ace and don't tell them anything more about what is going on." As she nodded in understanding, he grinned and straightened up to speak with the whole room, "Be careful," the Tenth Doctor told them as the Ninth Doctor pushed open the TARDIS door, "The Black Guardian might try to get into the TARDIS to steal the Key to Time."

Once outside the Tenth Doctor gave a soft sigh of relief, "Well done." Nodding sharply, the Ninth Doctor looked down at K-9 who was scanning the area. Kneeling down next to the machine, the Ninth Doctor questioned,  
"Which way K-9 to our Fourth self?" K-9 rolled forward toward a smaller hall that branched off of the one they were currently in,  
"My scanners indicate that this is the fastest route to Doctor-Master's earlier form." Standing up, the Ninth Doctor followed after the dog while the Tenth Doctor gave one last glance back at the TARDIS before following.

Deep laughter echoed in a darker room as the Black Guardian looked at the four mirrors in front of him with a smirk, "Excellent Doctors," he chuckled, "Walk into my trap." He turned his black eyes to the center right mirror and watched the Ninth and Tenth Doctor walking in silence and he frowned, "Malus!" The same cloaked man entered the room and knelt, "I want you to keep a closer eye on the two most recent forms of the Doctor and await my orders"  
"Yes Black Guardian," the figure said softly before drawing himself up and fleeing the room. Staring at other mirror, the Black Guardian hissed as the Fifth Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS and looked around the room with interest. The blond and young looking Doctor put on his cricket hat before stepping further from his TARDIS. He turned about in a small half circle and examined the ceiling. The Black Guardian couldn't help but smirk as the Doctor shrugged and started off down the halls.

Setting her face in her hand, Ace leaned back in the jump seat and watched as the Doctors argued. She was beginning to understand why the Professor never talked about his earlier forms with her, his second self was amusing, but a tad embarrassing and she was having a hard time believing that the old man was really the Doctor at all. Blinking, Ace caught the Third Doctor watching her carefully with a mix of suspicion and amusement. "So my dear," the Third Doctor asked looking at her full on and ignoring his second form, "Where do you fit into this"  
"She traveled with our seventh form," the First Doctor informed the older one as Ace nodded,  
"Yeah and then I ran into him while he was tracking down the Key to Time." She gestured at the revolving cube with a shrug, "Came along to give him a hand." "Yes I see," the Third Doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets, "Now what is there to know about this girl we are retrieving"  
"Her name is Rose," Ace said gently as she poured over what the Doctor had told the First Doctor, "She is called Bad Wolf or something"  
"According to our newest form she carries part of the Time Vortex," the First Doctor said from beside Ace, raising his chin slightly. The Second Doctor frowned and snapped,  
"That's impossible for a human?" He looked sharply to Ace, "How did such a thing occur"  
"I don't know, "Ace replied honestly, "He hasn't told me that, but the White Guardian wants her in this universe because of it."

Staring at Ace long and hard, the Third Doctor nodded after a moment as he felt his suspicions confirmed by her guilty body language. "Then there is more going on here than he's told us." Feeling a brief sense of victory as the girl jumped at his words, he smiled slightly and nodded to his younger forms. "Yes, I think Ace and that newest form are keeping some things from us." Watching Ace swallow, he looked at her as kindly as he could manage, "Now you are simply obeying him, but what does he need to hide from us?" He looked over at the other two forms. He watched as the First Doctor shook his head and insisted,  
"It doesn't concern us. We simply need to play our part," the First doctor chuckled and shook his head at the Third Doctor, "We won't remember anyway"  
"Perhaps not, but that is still no excuse"  
"Yes and I'm sure you are completely honest at all times," the Second Doctor interjected with a teasing smirk, "Leave the lad alone. This will all be over soon enough, besides we will probably find out more if you at least pretend to relax."

"Why Rose?" The Ninth Doctor asked his next form as they turned yet another corner, following K-9. He watched as the older form blinked at the question before shrugging,  
"You're the one who fell for her"  
"That's not an answer," the Ninth said, "And those feelings don't have to carry over after regenerations." The Tenth Doctor sighed and rubbed the back of his neck,  
"It's hard to explain really," he trailed off for a moment, "Rose was just . . . she was Rose." Shrugging the Tenth Doctor shook his head, "She wasn't perfect, far from it. Rose is a mix of some of the best things in humanity," his eyes softened and he slowed his stride, "but she had a talent for finding trouble." He smiled, barely registering that he was still walking down the mirrored hall or that his Ninth form was listening, "She had a gift for pulling us, especially you back from the edge and reminding us of what was really important. That girl taught me so much and..." The Tenth Doctor stopped speaking suddenly as one of his reflections vanished in black smoke, "That wasn't normal." Looking around, he noted some of the other reflections now acting independent of himself and his earlier form's movements, "Not even close."

Clapping his hands, the Black Guardian laughed as the Tenth Doctor pulled on his glasses and began to examine the mirrors on one side of the hall while his earlier form checked over the other side. "Sorry to break up the romantic memory session Doctor," the Black Guardian chuckled for a moment before he froze. Standing up from his dark throne, he growled and spun to the door where the White Guardian stood. Narrowing his eyes, the Black Guardian pulled his robes more tightly around himself as the White Guardian stepped into the black room.  
"You don't have to do this," the White Guardian said gently. The Black Guardian all but snarled at him and hissed,  
"I know what will happen if that girl returns. I know as well as you what her leaving the TARDIS caused! Was that your doing"  
"Certainly not," the White Guardian said calmly as he glanced over at the mirrors, "You are the meddler." He shook his head at his counterpart, "Rose Tyler's return will restore balance to the universe. That is why you and I exist"  
"Darkness is winning," the Black Guardian hissed, "I'm winning and the moment you have that girl back you'll reset everything and her return will ensure that I never have this chance again." The White Guardian stared at him for a long moment,  
"Aren't you tired?" Straightening up, the Black Guardian glared,  
"I'm about to win. I won't let some Earth girl be what stops me."

Up Next: Solve the Puzzle 


	6. Solve the Puzzle

The Search for Rose by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Six: Solve the Puzzle

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story AN: Thanks for the support, it has helped me keep writers' block at bay. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Examining the mirrors with interest, the Fifth Doctor tapped one of them lightly and sighed when nothing unusual happened. Straightening up he sighed, "Never acts out when you want it to just like a toaster." Soft foot falls down the hall caught his attention and he stilled, listening for the sounds. The Fifth Doctor paused as a familiar mind brushed against his own and he paled slightly in concern. Shaking his head, the Fifth Doctor watched the hall with apprehension as if waiting for something to come around the corner any second. He knew the presence, he was certain that it was one of his earlier selves, but he had no memory of this event. Searching his memory, he could find no reference to a place like this, much less running into himself in such a place. \

None the less, the Doctor was still the Doctor and a moment later he cautiously moved down the hall to investigate. Taking off his cream-colored hat, he leaned around a corner carefully and let his eyes examine the hall carefully. A moment later, his previous form came walking into the same mirrored hall muttering under his breath in his tell tale trench coat, long scarf and floppy hat. The Fifth Doctor watched the Fourth Doctor pause in thought and sighed when the Fourth Doctor looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin. Straightening up the Fifth Doctor stepped fully into view and put his hat back on with a sigh, "We are in trouble now."

"So it would seem." Both Doctors turned to see the White Guardian standing next to them in his normal white suit, but he looked very tired and weak. The Fourth Doctor frowned at the sight and stepped forward softly, a touch of fear and worry settling into him.  
"Guardian," the Fourth Doctor said softly, "Are you alright?" He was relieved slightly by the Guardians's soft smile and nod,  
"I will be soon enough Doctor, don't fear for me." The Fourth Doctor nodded and glanced at his next self who was watching him and firmly said,  
"Then I'm guessing you're behind this. Crossing our own time lines is against the Laws of Time remember." Hearing the Guardian chuckle, the Fourth and Fifth Doctor looked at him as he said,  
"No Doctors, this is not my doing. The Black Guardian is hoping to destroy you here and stop your future self from assembling all of you together." The White Guardian sighed and looked at them each carefully, "I'm afraid there is much you need to know, but right now you must follow me or the Black Guardian will surely destroy you and your future." The Guardian straightened himself up the best he could as the Fourth Doctor frowned.  
"But the paradox this is creating-" The Fourth Doctor started to say, but the White Guardian cut him off,  
"Will be dealt with Doctor. Now come."

The Doctors exchanged a glance as the White Guardian turned and headed down the hall. Nodding, the Fourth Doctor began to follow the Guardian along with his next self. They walked in silence for a few moments until the Fourth Doctor sighed and asked, "So you're the next form?" The Fifth nodded and the Fourth Doctor shrugged, "I suppose it could have been worse." He grinned brightly as the Fifth Doctor glared at him slightly and the White Guardian chuckled. Shaking his head the Fifth Doctor looked forward to the White Guardian,  
"So Guardian, what form is it that is assisting you"  
"Your tenth form. He has already brought your first three selves and your ninth form together"  
"What for?" The Fourth Doctor inquired before the Fifth could ask the question. The White Guardian did not answer them, but stopped in front of a very large mirror. The reflection was as still as the Guardian and the two Doctors stepped out of the mirrors reflection to watch it. As their own images vanished the reflection changed and began snarling at the White Guardian.

The Fifth Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned forward a little bit more to watch, "Interesting," he muttered before raising his hand into the reflection. It stopped and returned to normal as his had waved about. Looking over at his earlier form, he dropped his hand back to his side, returning it to his pockets. As the extra image left the mirror, the reflection of the White Guardian began moving independently again, slamming its fists on the glass.  
"Interesting indeed," the Fourth Doctor remarked, staring at the struggling image."

After a good five minutes of inspecting the mirror, the Tenth Doctor sighed and stood back up, running his hand through his hair. "I can't find anything," he looked at the sonic screwdriver in his hands, "No odd energy readings, the reality shifts, no temporal waves, no nothing." Putting his own sonic screwdriver away, the Ninth Doctor looked at K-9,  
"Did you find anything K-9?" "Negative Master," the machine replied as it rolled back from the mirror, "I confirm that there are no detectable abnormalities"  
"Maybe it's not abnormal," the Tenth Doctor said with a shrug, "We don't even know where we are after all." Crossing his arms over his chest, the Ninth Doctor gave him a look,  
"Have you ever heard of anything like this"  
"No," the Tenth Doctor grinned, "But isn't that why we travel." Rolling his eyes, the Ninth Doctor motioned for K-9 to follow him,  
"Two words: Black Guardian." The Tenth Doctor glared at him and gave the mirror one last long look before following them. He shivered a moment later and glanced behind him. "What is it?" His previous form asked. Looking forward, the Tenth Doctor grinned and loudly said,  
"Nothing," he joined the other Doctor right behind K-9 and whispered, "We're being followed."

The Ninth Doctor nodded and didn't bother to turn around as he reached out to feel the faint presence behind them. He frowned as it shifted position too rapidly and glanced at the other. Worry was pulling at his mind as he felt the force behind them shift again, it was different from life he had felt. It had a mental presence, but it was lacking in directed energy, more like it was an echo . . . He tossed off his concern, deciding to keep it in mind sight and looked down at K-9. "How much further K-9?" The robot's ears whirled as he tracked the signal before responding,  
"Doctor Master's Fourth and Fifth forms are very close now."

Taking a breath of relief, Ace leaned against the hall way walls of the TARDIS as the sounds of yet another argument flowed down from the control room. Shaking her head, she left her eyes fall shut and breathed again before opening her eyes and looking around the organic tan walls. Smiling, she ran a hand down the wall behind her, noting the different texture. So much had changed in the last few years. It had been many more years to the Doctor than herself, but they had both changed so much. She was an adult and he now treated her like one all the time even if he was still a little protective and now he was in love. Tapping her fingers against the wall, Ace rolled that thought over in her mind. It was so different, such a foreign idea to her. When she was younger the Doctor had never seemed to notice that sort of thing, he was colder and harsher with a mind set just on the mission. Swallowing she wondered what that form of him would think of her now, she'd be seeing him in that form again soon.

Taking another breath, Ace pulled her long hair back into a fresh ponytail and started the walk back to the control room. Pausing, she wondered if the TARDIS still had a junk room, maybe distracting the first three Doctors would do the job. As she approached the control room, she shook her head as the sound of the Second Doctor's voice reached her, "Now see here Fancy Pants"  
"That is enough out of you two!" The voice of the First Doctor snapped, "Honestly, this is most inappropriate for a Time Lord"  
"I agree," Ace said as she stepped into the control room, "Why don't we calm down and have a cuppa? After all I don't want to have to explain a paradox forming because you killed yourself in another form," she frowned, "Would that be suicide or homicide?"

Malus shrank back in the mirror he was hiding in, watching the two recent Doctors pass him by. They were aware of him, he was sure of that as he leapt into another mirror up the hall. These Time Lords could feel him, but they would not be able to identify him. The black robe hid him from view as only a black void looked out at the Doctors with no emotions. Malus was still as he listened for any words from the Black Guardian. "Let them join with the earlier forms. I want to know what the White Guardian says." Malus nodded, knowing the Black Guardian would sense his obedience. After all he could not disobey the Lord of him, the mirrors held him like they held all the others.

The White Guardian stepped back from the mirror and shivered as the Fourth Doctor looked at him carefully, "You know what it is don't you." The Guardian nodded thoughtfully and looked down the hall.  
"Your Ninth and Tenth forms are nearly here," he said softly, "I cannot solve this puzzle for you. You are in the trap and in the cage, it is up to you to find the way out. Solve the puzzle Doctors." Even as the Doctors tried to question him further, the Guardian shimmered and faded away, "Good luck."

The Fifth and Fourth Doctor looked at each other for a moment before turning to the sound of footfalls. A moment later the Fourth Doctor grinned as K-9 rolled around the corner. "K-9!" he moved forward and knelt down to examine the dog, "Very nice craftsmanship." The Fourth Doctor looked up at the two men, the future versions of himself as they stepped into view. Standing up, he nodded to both of them and listened as his Fifth self stepped forward, "Care to give us more details about what is going on?"

The Tenth Doctor shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Well I'm the Tenth form and I need your help in opening a stable doorway to an alternate universe to retrieve a girl named Rose Tyler who is supposed to be in this universe." He carried on before they could press him for more answers, "and right now we appear to be caught in a trap of the Black Guardian's. Our first three selves are at my TARDIS back that way," he pointed over his shoulder, "Did the White Guardian say anything useful?"

"Not remotely," the Fifth Doctor said with a sigh, "But the mirrors are acting out of their own accord it would seem, but only when there is one reflection." The Fourth Doctor nodded,  
"The moment another reflection appears all actions cease." The Ninth Doctor crossed his arms,  
"We're being followed and I think they are using the mirrors," the Tenth Doctor looked at him sharply, but he just shrugged, "Their mental location is unstable and shifting to rapidly for physical movement." The four Doctors looked at each other for a moment before looking down at K-9. Grinning, the fourth Doctor looked up at the Tenth Doctor,  
"Does this model has a laser?"

Up Next: Shattered 


	7. Shattered

The Search for Rose by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Seven: Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: This chapter was super hard. I have hug chunks of the ending written, but this middle zone is proving very hard so please give me some feedback on how I'm doing with it.

The mirror shattered more violently than it should have and all four Doctors turned away as the shards exploded outward in tiny fragments. Turning back to the wall, the Fourth Doctor's eyes widened as sand poured from the walls as the entire hall of mirrors fell into dust. "That's," he raised his eyebrows and grinned, "that's very interesting." Still grinning, the Fourth Doctor knelt next to K-9, "Was that all your laser K-9"  
"Negative Master," the robot responded, "I only fired a low level blast. Not sufficient power to cause this level of damage"  
"Which means," the Fifth Doctor said with a small smile, "That either someone else destroyed the mirrors or it wasn't glass"  
"Or both," the Ninth Doctor said sharply as he picked up one of the larger fragments of the mirror from the littered floor. Handing it his Fourth Doctor with a smirk, he added, "Not exactly normal is it."

Reaching over, the Tenth Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the mirror as he pulled on his glasses. His Fourth form was much more interested in the sonic screwdriver,  
"Well now," he said grabbing the Tenth Doctor's arm to look at the screwdriver, "I see we've made a few improvements. Very nice." Pulling his arm back, the Tenth Doctor grinned and shook his head unable to keep himself from enjoying the odd situation. He chuckled softly, shaking his head and said,  
"Forget it. I remember us trying to steal Romana's sonic screwdriver." Looking down at the readings, he took the piece of glass form the Fourth Doctor and doubled checked the readings, "That's incredible," he was cut off by the Fifth Doctor saying from beside him,  
"It's a psychic field membrane." The other three Doctors looked at him and the Tenth Doctor frowned at him cutting in.

Shrugging, the Fifth Doctor pointed down the hall to where more than one hundred unconscious figures could be seen sprawled all across the hallway floor. Shoving his hands in his pockets, the Fifth Doctor smiled and explained, "The Black Guardian is using the psychic energy of this planet to create a semi-reality in the mirrors to hold prisoners. They can act independently under certain circumstances, like there is only one reflection in the mirror, but they cannot take on their own appearance." The Fifth Doctor tapped one of the stray mirror fragments, "Course now they are all free so the question is, are they good being that the Black Guardian is holding or evil doers who interfered in his plans?" The four Doctors looked at each other for a moment before the Ninth Doctor turned and started leading the way to the nearby freed prisoners.

Malus frowned as the Doctors approached the bodies and drew back into one of the distant halls. Breathing heavily, Malus grabbed at the bare grey walls that were slowly darkening in color with each passing moment. "My Lord Black Guardian," he gasped, "They are weakening my planet, my form. I need the evil of the prisoners if I am to hold the Doctors here. Please my lord help me. Give me your dark power so I might serve you."

Scrubbing out a mug, Ace to listened the three Doctors behind her talking about Gallifrey. She smiled softly as she thought about her time there. The world of the Time Lords had been so beautiful, so different from Earth. Where her world was a deep blue sapphire, Gallifrey was a vibrant ruby with a landscape that seemed to always be on fire. Sighing softly, she swallowed and continued the task of cleaning up from their tea. Suddenly the chimes of the cloister bells caught her attention, as well as the Doctors. They all jumped up with surprising speed, given their physical ages and rushed for the control room. Rushing after them, Ace pulled ahead and grabbed the scanner only to be gently pulled away from it by the First Doctor. Biting her tongue, Ace rolled her eyes as he brought up the new readings. "Well the field surrounding the area is failing," he smiled softly at the screen, "As soon as those young fellows return with our other selves we can be off."

Frowning, Ace looked at the screen around the Second Doctor as he pulled his recorder and played a few notes. It was all too easy for Ace's taste. Something else had to be going on, from what the Doctor had said. Then the TARDIS gave a violent lurch as the planet beneath it shook. Grabbing onto the controls, Ace bit back a series of rather choice words, not wanting to give the early Doctors a heart attack. She watched as the Third Doctor checked the scanner and his eyes widened, "The planet is going into shock." Eyes wide, Ace repeated his words in confusion,  
"The planet?" Nodding, the Third Doctor looked over at the two other Doctors,  
"It is alive and expelling large amounts of energy." Nearly crashing to the floor as the TARDIS was thrown again, Ace yelled,  
"So what can we do?!" The three Doctors looked at each other and the Second Doctor shook his head as he helped Ace up,  
"There is nothing we can do."

The Fifth Doctor stumbled and grabbed at the ends of the Fourth Doctor's scarf as he fell to the floor, pulling the scarf down with him. Turning, the Fourth Doctor unwrapped himself from his favorite scarf as the blond Doctor fell to the floor. The shaking stopped a moment later and the Fifth Doctor stood with a sheepish smile. Handing, the scarf back to his fourth self, he picked up his hat and righted himself. Looking over at the other side of the hall, which he noted with interest was now almost completely black, he nodded to his ninth and tenth selves. He watched as his tenth form pulled on those odd horn-rimmed glasses of his and examined the first of the bodies.

The Tenth Doctor frowned as he checked the pulse of the first man and looked at his face, "Is it just me or does he look familiar." He batted away his fourth self's scarf as it fell into his face as the Fourth Doctor leaned over to look. "Oh my," the Fourth Doctor said softly, "That's Malcom Novia of Regis IV." Eyes widening, the Tenth Doctor jumped back from the man.  
"He's still alive?" he hissed in surprise, "but all reports say that he was executed by the Equvian Court." The voice of his Ninth form caught his attention,  
"Here's Adolf Hitler and yes he has a pulse"  
"Aveliana of Traken," his Fifth self called to him from further down the hall. Looking around, the Tenth Doctor noted the bits of the Black Guardian's scum of the universe collection. "All the worst beings in all of time and space," he hissed, "All held prisoner here," he frowned deeply and brushed at the wall where the mirror had been hanging, "but why?"

"For future use Doctor," they all turned to see the Black Guardian standing behind them in his long black robes. The hallway behind him was now completely dark and it seemed to grow chilly as the Black Guardian smiled, "The White Guardian and I both control a planet. A planet protected from all other beings and outside of the flow of time," he smirked and opened his hands, "Welcome to Malus." Snapping his fingers, the Guardian smirked as the cloaked figure stepped out behind them. "And allow me to introduce Malus itself."

Malus pulled down his hood and watched with an emotion akin to glee as the Doctor stepped away from him. He had no face. His form was nothing more than the projection of his and the Black Guardian's will. A form to help control the flow of darkness and evil of this world. A dark swirling cloud marked his ▒face' and left the Doctors feeling weak. Pulling his hood back up, Malus walked past the Doctors and to the side of the Black Guardian.

The Tenth Doctor stepped forward and gave a grin, "Hello Black Guardian. Sorry I missed you on New Earth." His grin widened as the Black Guardian hissed at him,  
"You saw me Doctor. You trapped me with that false Key of yours." Blinking, it took the Tenth Doctor a moment,  
"Oh let me guess, my twelfth form," rubbing the back of his neck, the Tenth Doctor shrugged, "he is a bit irritating isn't he." Looking behind him at the assembled evil beings, he asked, "So what is it Black Guardian you save them until you need to spark up some evil somewhere else"  
"Very rarely Doctor," the Black Guardian stepped forward, "My collection keeps the evil flowing in this world. The most sinister of minds give Malus form"  
"He's not looking so good Guardian," the Fourth Doctor put in with a grin and pointed look to Malus. The Tenth Doctor followed his earlier form's look and noted that Malus was leaning against the hallway.

"You have to force them," the Ninth Doctor said with a chuckle, "Evil doesn't always work together," his eyes hardened, "Everyone is in it for their own reasons and right now you're not forcing the energy from them." The Black Guardian snarled at them,  
"They will awake soon Doctors and need I remind you that many of them have known you in the past," stepping back, the Guardian added, "Them destroying you will stabilize the planet." He looked distastefully at K-9, "I did not plan on the dog." Then he faded away as the first bodies stirred and began to stand up behind the Doctors. Malus sighed happily and his energy vibrated at the anger radiating from the crowd. Stepping back, the Tenth Doctor looked over the crowd as they slowly approached, "One hundred to four, not good odds," glancing at his other selves, he called to K-9, "K-9 lock onto the TARDIS"  
"The TARDIS is one mile to the south." Looking at his other selves, he nodded and they ran for it.

The door of the TARDIS crashed in suddenly, causing Ace to pull out her stun gun in alarm. "Put that away Ace," the Tenth and Ninth Doctor snapped. She grinned and stepped away from the controls as the Tenth Doctor began to set in new coordinates and the TARDIS trembled. "What happened?!" the First Doctor demanded as he looked over the two new arrivals who were glancing at the early versions.  
"Oh the Black Guardian, released his prisoners by accident, discovered they are evil," the Fifth Doctor filled in with a shrug, "And now we need to leave before this planet either falls apart or regains the strength to hold us here"  
"Your TARDIS aren't here, are they?" The Third Doctor asked quickly, "We can't risk leaving them here." Both the Fourth and Fifth Doctors shook their heads as the TARDIS began to shift into the vortex.  
"I was pulled here from Girvest," the Fourth Doctor said with a shrug, "I had just stepped out of my TARDIS when he was shifted to Malus"  
"The same for me," the Fifth Doctor said as he looked around at the assembled forms, "Is there anything we can do about that horrid planet." Ace watched the Tenth Doctor sigh,  
"Not without disturbing the power balance of the Guardians," he paused, "We should tell the White Guardian, but he might have an opposite world." Nodding, the Fourth Doctor fell back into the jump seat and grinned,  
"So then, what now?"

The Ninth Doctor watched the calm interaction of their newer forms with the older forms. They had changed so much over the near thousand years they had been alive. He glanced at the newest Doctor with interest. His next form was so different and changed from one mood to the next in the blink of an eye. Yet he seemed to have healed from the Time War, something he had been certain would never be possible. "Our next form then?" he asked, looking back at the Tenth Doctor who sighed and looked up,  
"I suppose we have no choice." The Fifth Doctor glanced at them confused,  
"Why what is so bad about the next regeneration." The Ninth Doctor smirked and chuckled,  
"Even a Time Lord doesn't have that kind of time." Laughing at the odd look on the others' faces, the Tenth Doctor adjusted the controls and flipped the switch. With a groan, the TARDIS took off from the dead planet Malus, only a few shards of mirror left on the ground.

Up Next: Move Along in Time 


	8. Move Along in Time

The Search for Rose by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Eight: Move Along in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: I do like the Sixth Doctor, but let's face it the early forms would have been utterly terrified of him. I'm running a little behind in the planned story line and length plans so this chapter moves fast!

The TARDIS was spinning and turning through the vortex as the Tenth Doctor dashed around the controls, ignoring the odd looks from his other selves. Yes, the TARDIS had changed. He couldn't get official parts for it anymore, course this old ship had been outdated by the time he stole it from Gallifrey. Still, he grinned as he adjusted a setting and the TARDIS began to land. "Right then, our sixth self is here." The Tenth Doctor pulled on his overcoat, "Won't be long, need to speed things up a bit with the Black Guardian showing so much interest." Dashing out the door, he let the doors fall shut behind him and left his other forms standing around the control with Ace and K-9.

The Fourth Doctor grinned as the Tenth Doctor left and walked over to K-9, kneeling down in front of the computer. "Hello K-9," he said as he pat the machine in the head lightly, "Can you answer some questions for me boy"  
"I will assist Doctor-Master as my programing allows." The Fourth Doctor ignored Ace as she stepped forward,  
"Maybe you should just ask the latest Doctor," she knelt down next to him so he couldn't ignore her, "If he's not telling you something he must have a good reason"  
"Ah," the Fourth Doctor said, looking up at Ace sharply, "It would seem so, but you know more than us"  
"I'm helping," Ace insisted as she stood, "I was there when he found the last segment to the Key to Time and I've traveled with him- you before," pausing Ace shrugged, "Or in your case well travel."

Turning to the Ninth Doctor, Ace implored him, "Tell them to leave it alone, please I know enough to know that knowing too much in dangerous." Taking a deep breath Ace looked at all the Doctor, "Sure you won't remember anything, but it will affect your judgement and how you handle this situation. That could be the difference between which Guardian wins." The First Doctor nodded firmly,  
"The girl is right. Leave it alone."

Standing up, the Fourth Doctor sighed and looked down at K-9 for a moment, "He'll have to tell us the truth at some point." He crossed his arms stubbornly and leaned against the rails as he looked around the TARDIS, "I can't say much for the decorating either"  
"I like it," the Fifth Doctor said suddenly as he turned around to look at the vaulted ceiling, "Sets our TARDIS apart from others. Most models had a very basic design. Only personalized TARDIS I remember is the Master's"  
"It's alright I suppose," the Fourth Doctor conceded with a shrug as he dug out a white package form one of his pockets and held it out to Ace, "Would you care for a jelly baby?"

Looking around, the Tenth Doctor smiled as he remembered where he was and laughed. It was London in the mid 1980s. Looking around, he tried to spot his earlier self's TARDIS and laughed as he spotted the odd flora decorated stove. Nodding, he remembered his brief go at repairing the chameleon circuit before deciding that he liked the police box look. The Tenth Doctor's eyes spotted a flash of color and he sighed. He remembered that coat, every look since then blended in compared to that coat. Even his former self's U-boat captain look in Cardiff, but that coat. Shaking his head, the Tenth Doctor dashed around the corner.

Grinning, the Tenth Doctor watched his sixth form straighten up and looked at the companion. Peri Brown, the future queen of Thoros Alpha and the woman who would in fact help him find a segment of the Key to Time. Leaning against the brick wall, he waited for his sixth self to send Peri away from them. Smiling, he watched the curly haired man in the bright multicolored coat do just that. As Peri turned and walked way with a confused look on her face, the Sixth Doctor turned sharply to him and looked him over.

Shaking his head, the Sixth Doctor stepped forward, "Well what is it?" Shrugging, the Tenth Doctor straightened up and motioned to his own TARDIS behind him,  
"I need your help. Basic stuff really: work with all forms of us to open a door to another universe, help the White Guardian and stop the Black Guardian." He blinked when his sixth form nodded and strolled past him,  
"Oh is that all. Well I suppose we'd better get on with it."

The Sixth Doctor nodded in approval as he stepped into the full TARDIS, "I see you've found everyone." Walking in behind him, the Tenth Doctor closed the door and tossed his coat over the supports as the Sixth Doctor walked in next to the controls.  
"Not yet," the Ninth Doctor said, drawing the Sixth Doctor's attention to him, "Two more versions left to find." Looking the Ninth Doctor over, the Sixth Doctor shook his head,  
"Ever hear of color?" Crossing his arms, the Ninth Doctor scowled,  
"Ever hear of clashing." Frowning the Sixth Doctor turned sharply to the Fifth and gestured to his coat,  
"Now you tell me! Is there anything wrong with this coat"  
"Found our next self!" The Tenth Doctor shouted to cut off the approaching fight. He quickly set the course and grinned as the TARDIS jolted back into action and the Key to Time flashed brightly.

The Seventh Doctor tapped his umbrella handle to his chin thoughtfully as he sat in the caf? His cuppa sat in front of his untouched as he felt the shift in Time. Looking up, he looked around for the man he could sense was coming and fixed his hat thoughtfully. Leaning back, he lowered his umbrella and sighed as he looked about the twenty-first century cybercafe. Straightening up, the Seventh Doctor smiled as he felt the mind brush of another form of himself and a moment later a young looking man with brown hair in a pinstripe suit and long overcoat entered the building. They spotted each other at once and the Tenth Doctor walked over with a smile and said, "Always was aware of things in this form"  
"Be ready for anything," the Seventh Doctor said with a long look at his older self, "Not a bad look I suppose."

Rubbing the back of his neck, the Tenth Doctor nodded, "I'm pleased with it," he glanced down at the cuppa and chuckled, "That tea is stone cold so why don't we go." The Seventh Doctor shook his head and used his umbrella handle to pull up another chair. Sitting back, he pointed to the chair and shook his head,  
"Not yet I should think," he took a careful look at the Tenth Doctor, "Something is happening. Something bigger"  
"I know," the Tenth Doctor said with a sigh, "The White Guardian isn't telling me what else is going on and the Black Guardian is acting too aggressively for simple vengeance." The Seventh Doctor nodded as he picked up on a few stray thoughts from the older form,  
"You're not guarding your mind," the Tenth Doctor sat up, "Oh don't worry, I'm already within the paradox," he glanced over, "How did you create such a nice and neat time loop"  
"Used the Key to Time," the Tenth Doctor answered with a grin, "I'm gathering us together to open the door"  
"To the girl," the Seventh Doctor said impatiently, "I know all that. Picked that up from that head of yours." The Seventh Doctor shook his head, "You've come this far. I suppose there isn't a way for me to convince you that a relationship with a human is a bad idea."

Leaning forward, the Tenth Doctor calmly said, "I held onto that for years and in the end all I had was regrets," shaking his head the Tenth Doctor said, "I hold no delusions that this is safe or has a happy ever after attached, but I can't keep going on with that question." Nodding, the Seventh Doctor stood and sighed,  
"You've considered it. That's all I ask. Well then shall we?"

Ace drummed her fingers on the controls, grateful that the First, Second, Fifth and Sixth Doctors had departed into deeper parts of the TARDIS leaving her with the only the Ninth, Fourth and Third Doctors to watch. She glanced over from the jump seat to where the Fourth Doctor was sprawled on the floor playing chess with K-9. "Who is winning?" she asked with a smirk as she leaned on her fist.  
"Checkmate in five moves Mistress," K-9 informed her with certainty making the Ninth Doctor chuckle as he looked on. The Fourth Doctor looked up at the computer sharply,  
"Don't count on it K-9," he moved his knight and grinned until K-9 said,  
"Correction Mistress. Checkmate in four moves." Leaning closer to the board, the Fourth Doctor frowned and glanced at K-9,  
"You must be mistaken." Chuckling, the Third Doctor watched over and looked down at the board,  
"No mistake, my dear fellow. He has you in four moves," the Third Doctor looked at K-9 and kindly inquired, "Which version is it that programs you." K-9 beeped and his eyes turned,  
"I was built by Doctor-Master's twelfth form." The Fourth Doctor swung the end of his scarf and muttered just loud enough for K-9 to hear,  
"He must be annoying."

Shaking her head, Ace looked up at the Ninth Doctor and gave him a small smile, "You can go with the others if you want." The Ninth Doctor shook his head and Ace nodded, "The Time War right?" At his sharp look, Ace bit her lip,  
"I heard the stories and he told me a bit about it . . . " she trailed off, "I'm sorry Doctor." Nodding, the Ninth Doctor put a hand on her shoulder, but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Being so near so many forms of himself to still had Gallifrey was difficult and being near that future form of his who was so wrapped up in a human girl. Everyone around him seemed insane with no idea of what really mattered. Hiding a sigh from Ace, he inspected the setting of the time rotor and decided that maybe he was the insane one. The words of his future self kept ringing through his mind. He fell for a human, what sort of being had he become as a result of that war and now in a future form he was fighting to find her again. The universe had gone mad when he wasn't watching.

Ace jumped to her feet as the Doctor swung open and the Doctor, her Doctor, stepped in. Grinning, she held herself back until his eyes fell on her. The Seventh Doctor paused, remembering the parting of himself and Ace only a few years back. It had been friendly and honest enough, but they had been fighting more and more. The woman before him was an adult completely and totally. To his relief she was smiling and he hung his umbrella on the railing and gestured for her to come to him. Smiling softly in relief, Ace hugged him and looked over to see the Ninth and Tenth Doctor's smiling. "She makes us proud," the Tenth Doctor told the Seventh Doctor with a smile. As he let her go, the Seventh Doctor nodded and smiled,  
"That I never doubted."

Coming Soon: Complete the Circuit 


	9. Complete the Circuit

The Search for Rose by Lumendea Chapter Nine: Complete the Circuit

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Thank you for all your support. Sorry I was so delayed, I was home helping my sick mother and frankly didn't have time to write. Then I got back to school and my Internet was down.

Smiling, Ace leaned the rail as the TARDIS sailed through the time space vortex toward the location of the Eighth Doctor. She was finally getting used to this seemly insanity with all of them bickering and comparing and competing. Her Doctor, the Seventh form, seemed to think himself above that and was simply focusing on observing everyone with that calm focused stare she remembered so well. Holding back a laugh at the huge grin the Fourth Doctor sent to the Seventh Doctor which merely made her Doctor raise an eyebrow and tip his hat, Ace shook her head. Of all of them, her Doctor seemed to be accepting the situation the best while the Ninth Doctor was still leaning back in the shadows and watching the others. Glancing over at him, Ace noted him watching the Tenth Doctor adjusting the controls. Sighing, Ace shook her head and looked down at K-9, "You're from the future K-9, how does this work out"  
"I have no data on that matter Mistress." Ace was about to ask something more about the rather cryptic comment K-9 had made earlier about more Time Lords when the TARDIS came to a gentle stop and the Tenth Doctor jumped back and yelled,  
"Yes! Here we are, won't be a moment," he pulled on his coat, "Just this form and then we're off!" The Fourth Doctor looked over and inquired,  
"Off to where?"

All the Doctors paused and the other forms rushed into the control room as a clear deep voice rang through the TARDIS, "Cardiff Doctors. Use the rift to guide the energy. A rift in time and space shall for a moment become a doorway between universes." Grinning, the Tenth Doctor straightened his coat as the Fourth Doctor sighed and looked at the startled First Doctor,  
"And that was the White Guardian"  
"None other," the Tenth Doctor informed his other selves with a grin, "But it always seems to be Cardiff now." His grin widened as the TARDIS materialized with a sudden sway, "And here we are, New Orleans, Marti Gras, 2000!"

The Eighth Doctor watched the floats and wild party with a relaxed grin as he sat at a small cafИ table back near a row of bushes that protected him from much of the chaos. A chuckle escaped his lips as the crowd cheered to the loud music and danced about. He had come here on a whim. With no companions traveling with him, he had found the TARDIS a bit quiet and had the odd desire to see his favorite loud species. Taking a sip of his tea, not a bad cup given which side of the Atlantic Ocean he was on, the Doctor paused as he heard a distinct sound over the dim of the party. Standing up, he straightened his coat and walked into one of the small French style alleys with a careful look around. His eyes shifted to his own TARDIS, tucked back in a small space between two buildings and away from the main event. Walking down the alley further, he sighed as he spotted the second TARDIS. Standing up straight, he waited patiently as the door opened and a young looking man with a long brown overcoat stepped out.

Raising an eyebrow, the Eighth Doctor looked over the new Doctor with a slow examination. Finally he sighed, "Could be worse I suppose, at least my fashion taste hasn't suffered," the new Doctor chuckled at that and the Eighth Doctor smiled slightly, "So are you the new one"  
"Not me," the new Doctor told him as he pointed back at the TARDIS, "I'm the tenth form. Our other forms are in the TARDIS"  
"All of us?" the Eight Doctor asked with surprised tone, "Really? What for?"

The Tenth Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, "I need to make a quick trip to a parallel universe. Nine forms hold open the doorway and I go through for a bit and then return, simple." He watched the Eighth Doctor tilt his head and smirk,  
"And what for?" Shrugging the Tenth Doctor remarked,  
"Save the girl." He smirked in return as the Eighth Doctor nodded slowly and chuckled,  
"Ah... I see," the Eighth Doctor shook his head, "I can't imagine the others like that"  
"Only a few have figured it out," the Tenth Doctor laughed, "and even they are having a hard time with it." Nodding thoughtfully, the Eight Doctor inquired,  
"Human?" An affection smile overtook the Tenth Doctor's face and he nodded,  
"Yes, her name is Rose." Looking at the TARDIS, the Eighth Doctor shook his head,  
"In trouble with the Time Lords again I suppose," shaking his head, "Oh well let's be off then."

Looking up as the door opened, the Seventh Doctor sighed as the Eighth Doctor stepped in and the Ninth Doctor shook his head. Adjusting the controls, the Ninth Doctor looked away from the earlier form and locked away his thoughts. He knew that his Seventh self had already brushed the mind of the Tenth Doctor in regard to Rose, but he couldn't risk any of them discovering the Time War. While their memories would not remain, he did not wish to deal with their judgements. He saw his tenth form glance at him in a moment of understanding before he joined him at the TARDIS controls.

"Right then, all here," the Tenth Doctor said with barely constrained excitement, "On to Cardiff!" He paused and looked over the controls, "Well maybe not Cardiff exactly," he flipped a switch or two, "Don't want anyone getting in the way." He paused and then grinned very widely just before flipping a switch. The TARDIS shook and he blinked at the screen as his mouth formed an "o" as the TARDIS lurched to a stop. Rubbing the back of his neck he reached for the controls but then the doors of the TARDIS flew open. A bright light blinded them and the White Guardian stepped inside with a smile at the first three forms of the Doctor who did not yet know him. "I chose this time Doctor," he stepped to the side and looked out over the green grass outside the TARDIS, "You have only twenty-four hours until Earth is destroyed by the expanding sun"  
"The end of Earth?!" The Ninth Doctor asked with raised eyebrows, "Why here and now?" Looking at the Ninth Doctor, the White Guardian chuckled,  
"Your first date Doctor," the Ninth Doctor blinked in confusion and the White Guardian chuckled, "Your use of the rift will make it stable as the planet ends and will seal up the rift from this point in time on. Better then the planet being destroyed around it"  
"I did wonder about that . . . " the Tenth Doctor muttered under his breath before rubbing his hands together. "Alright then, twenty-four hours isn't long"  
"How are you going to do this Doctor?" Ace asked cutting in, "I mean how can you open a doorway to another universe?"

The First Doctor touched her shoulder gently, "Young lady, we are a Time Lord. By combining our mental power and our ability over time together into the Heart of the TARDIS we can open a controlled doorway." Ace blinked and opened her mouth to ask what the Heart of the TARDIS was when the First Doctor added, "Now stand back and don't get in our way." Huffing, Ace rolled her eyes and joined K-9 by the hall door.  
"I don't suppose you'll explain it to me later"  
"The mental power is great Mistress. The Doctor-Master will use all his brain power to reshape the Rift in time and space into a stable doorway. This will allow the TARDIS to move there safely and then return back here. However, there is a limited amount of time. All ten forms of my Master will establish it and then five must hold it at all times." Nodding solemnly, Ace looked back to see the Seventh Doctor motioning her to follow,  
"Come on Ace, outside"  
"But I want to see this alternate world"  
"No," the Tenth, Seventh, Ninth and Eight Doctors all said sharply. Smirking, Ace picked up her pack and nodded to the Doctors as all but the Tenth moved outside.

Chuckling the White Guardian gave Ace a small warm smile before turning back to the Tenth Doctor and the TARDIS controls. Reaching out, he gently removed the Key to Time from the controls and let the blue glow recede into the cube. "I'll keep it near your other selves and make sure that the paradox doesn't slip." The Guardian watched the Doctor shift nervously and chuckled,  
"It will turn out fine Doctor," the Time Lord looked up at him sharply and sighed,  
"Nothing is sure." Shaking his head, the Guardian sighed,  
"That is the Time Lord talking Doctor and what you are doing right now, the reason for it is very different from what they taught on Gallifrey." He gave the Doctor a warm smile, "Trust me, I'm the Guardian." He turned to walk out the door and paused before turning back to the Doctor, "Oh and just remember: Bad Wolf" The White Guardian moved and stepped outside before the Doctor could ask any questions.

Ace blinked at the White Guardian, "What did he mean by that"  
"I'm not sure," the Tenth Doctor told her honestly. The Tenth Doctor took a deep breath and forced a smile for Ace. She shook her head and gave him a small smile, "Be careful okay." Nodding, he gave her a soft real smile,  
"Course." Nodding Ace looked around the TARDIS nervously,  
"This is dangerous Doctor, I know that so really be careful. I mean it." He nodded and didn't say anything so Ace smiled, "And you'd better warn Rose. This is a bit of shock for me"  
"She's seen regeneration," the Tenth Doctor said with a shrug and Ace shook her head,  
"Still something tells me you didn't go over all your forms with her." That got a chuckle from the Doctor. "Good luck then Doctor." Giving him a quick hug, Ace stepped back and motioned for K-9 to follow her outside, "See you in twenty hours"  
"I've got twenty-four," he informed her quickly, but Ace shook her head,  
"I'm saying you've got twenty Doctor. No cutting it close on this one." Securing her pack, Ace stepped outside and let the door fall shut behind her and K-9.

Taking a deep breath, the Tenth Doctor leaned against the TARDIS and adjusted the settings. The TARDIS rocked softly and a soft hum filled the room, a different pitch than usual and he smiled, "Yeah we're going to get her." Closing his eyes, the Tenth Doctor felt the tugs of his younger minds and double checked his mental barriers before pushing forward. With his eyes closed in concentration, the Tenth Doctor missed a soft glow creep up the TARDIS controls and begin to pulse. The TARDIS shivered and began to tremble as the column glowed brightly. A soft beating sound grew louder and louder as the glow increased and the Doctor opened his eyes and smiled. Reaching out, he entered in the commands into the controls and slowly pulled down on one of the levers. Gasping as the TARDIS lurched, he grabbed onto the controls tightly and began laughing.

The Ninth Doctor swallowed nervously at the green landscape around them before looking back at the TARDIS as Ace stepped out. She looked around with a small frown, "We really when I think we are"  
"Yes, tomorrow the Earth is destroyed by the expanding sun." Ace nodded softly but was distracted by K-9 informing her,  
"Mistress we must depart. Doctor-Master must begin now." She nodded and stepped away from the Doctor's as they all moved a little closer. Joining the White Guardian a few feet away, she frowned and watched with interest as all the Doctors breathed deeply and closed their eyes.

Beneath her feet, the ground shifted and only the gentle pressure of the White Guardian's hand on her shoulder kept her still. "Don't move," he whispered. Suddenly the ground split open around the TARDIS and blue and gold light spilled out over the Earth. Surrounding the TARDIS, the light shifted into more a mist and began encircling the TARDIS slowly. Lightning flashed above them and the ground shuddered even more. Kneeling down, Ace wrapped an arm around K-9 to hold him steady. Whispering to the computer, Ace implored,  
"Please tell me it is supposed to do that." The lightning flashed again and hit the top of the TARDIS with a deafening crack. Flinching Ace, looked down at K-9 who beeped,  
"It is proceeding according to plan Mistress. In a moment the TARDIS should start the trip." The Rift fractured violently, sending Ace to the ground and the light flashed to a blinding level. Lifting her head a moment later, Ace swallowed as her eyes traced the empty space where the TARDIS had been.

Simplicity Gone 


	10. Simplicity Gone

The Search for Rose by Lumendea Chapter Ten: Simplicity Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story

AN: Thank you for the well wishes and kind thought. My Mum is doing fine now after bed rest and having me around to take of the house and the family so she didn't have to. She went back to work two days ago. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Violently shaking, the TARDIS swept through the narrow tunnel that had been the rift. The energy was surging through her, threatening to overload her systems and send her off course. Keeping his hands busy, the Doctor kept adjusting the setting with set determination. He had made the decision and there was no turning back and no place or time for careless errors. Then everything stopped and he heard his own soft breathing as the TARDIS shivered and went dark. Grabbing hold on the railings, he used the sonic screwdriver to adjust the TARDIS one last time. The power returned and the TARDIS righted itself before setting down with a lurch.

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor pulled himself from the floor and patted the controls, "Knew you could do it." Reaching over he turned down the power. It had absorbed enough energy that she could return to the other universe but he had to be very careful. Nodding, assured that the TARDIS was fine, the Doctor pulled on his overcoat and walked to the door. Pausing, he breathed and then pushed open the door. Sunlight made him blink as he stepped outside into a bright cheerful day. Looking up, he grinned as he saw the zeppelins above his head and shut the TARDIS door. He glanced around nervously as a few people looked at him and the TARDIS. It looked like he had landed in a park again, possibly even the same one as the first time. Trying to contain himself the Doctor inspected the people around but couldn't help rocking on his feet. His excitement built to a dangerous level and he walked away from the TARDIS only to jump into front of a woman. "Excuse me what is the date?"

The business woman barely looked at him as she kept listening to the call coming through her ear piece, "March 3rd," she said as she walked around him.  
"What year?" She stopped and looked at him with a frown, her eyes darting over him. Carefully she answered, "2008." The grin returned to the Doctor's face and he rocked on his feet as the woman tried to walk away from him. "One last question," the woman sighed but nodded, "Where can I find Torchwood." She raised an eyebrow and smirked,  
"Figures," before the Doctor could ask she pointed down the street, "It is that way. Big tall white building. I doubt you could miss it"  
"Still there then," the Doctor said excitedly barely noticing the woman dash away from him, "Onward then."

Ace bit her lip as the First Doctor sat down on the soft grass and took long deep breaths. She couldn't help but worry. If anything happened to any of the Doctors time would change. True the Key to Time was keeping them from remembering, but Ace couldn't imagine what would happen if the First Doctor kicked the bucket on her now. He seemed to sense her gaze and gave her a dignified nod. Smiling in return, Ace nodded and looked back to where the Third Doctor, Fifth Doctor and Sixth Doctor were resting and watching the others. They had quickly starting taking shifts to hold open the doorway and were talking amongst themselves quietly.

Smirking, Ace wandered over to the White Guardian, "Why did you say that about a date?" he smiled at her which only irritated her, "You must have known that it would tip the other Doctors off. I know him well enough to know he wouldn't like the idea of falling for a human"  
"You have been close to many of your species, but yes his relationship with Rose Tyler is quite a bit more . . . complex." Cupping the Key to Time in his hand the White Guardian sighed and Ace frowned as his eyes betrayed his weariness. Returning a smile to his face, the White Guardian shrugged, "His other selves need to start adjusting the idea now. They are in for a surprise when he returns with Rose Tyler"  
"What if she doesn't want to return here?' Ace asked suddenly, "You can't be certain she'll leave her family"  
"But I can Ace," the White Guardian remarked with a smile. Giving him a long look, Ace sighed and walked back over toward the whispering Doctors. Letting the smile fall from his face, the White Guardian took a long labored breath and swallowed. Tightening his grip on the Key to Time, he inhaled the scent of the Earth around him and looked up toward the sun. A sad smile graced his face and he nodded with acceptance after all everything has its time and everything dies.

Torchwood was impressive, he'd give it that, or at least the building was. Currently the Doctor was hoping that this Torchwood wouldn't be as much of a problem for him as the last one was. He shook off those thoughts and entered in the front doors. Public in this universe was an understatement. Several receptionists were busy taking calls and live reports at series of ten desks with one large one at the end of the hall. Grinning, he walked toward the largest one. The receptionist was brunette and quickly gave him a forced smile, "Please present any reports to the desks over there"  
"I'm not here to issue a report," the Doctor said with a smile, "I looking for an old friend, Rose Tyler." The receptionist blinked at him and swallowed. Glancing down at her name tag, the Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem Miss Carils?" Reaching over to her phone, she held up a finger,  
"Let me give her partner Mister Smith a call sir."

The Doctor swallowed nervously as she rapidly connected the call. Her body language was tense, guilty and worried. The weight he had felt pressing into him suddenly grew with fear. What if Rose was dead? What if that's why she didn't want to talk to him herself. He was snapped back to reality by Miss Carils looking up at him, "Mister Smith would like to know who is calling." Nodding the Doctor leaned against the desk,  
"Is that Rickey Smith?" She nodded and he simply said, "Just tell him it is the Doctor"  
"Doctor Who?" Pushing away his fears, the Doctor managed a tiny smile,  
"Just the Doctor."

A few minutes passed and Miss Carils did not look back at him, but busied herself with other work. Rocking on his heels, the Doctor almost wished he believed in a deity of some kind as the thoughts of everything that might have happened to Rose flew through his head. Then the lift door opened with a ding and Mickey Smith or he supposed Rickey Smith walked into the main room urgently. The Doctor noted the relief on Mickey's face which made him relax slightly. The lad walked over to him and offered his hand. The Doctor shook it with a small smile. Mickey smiled, "Good to have you here, Doctor." Pulling a set of keys from his pocket, Mickey held them up, "Up for a road trip"  
"Where to?" The Doctor asked with raised eyebrows. Mickey shook his head and walked toward the back of the main room,  
"Come on Doctor, my car is this way."

The Doctor was put on edge by Mickey's silence as he led him down to an underground parking center. They climbed into what appeared to be a new silver car, but the Doctor barely noticed. Mickey started up the car with a quick glance at the Doctor and pulled out of the garage quickly. Tapping his fingers, the Doctor could tell that Mickey was worried and nervous, but didn't want to talk about it. Fisting his hands, the Doctor finally sharply asked, "Is Rose dead"  
"No," Mickey said quickly looking at him, "Not yet." Then a small smile appeared on his face, "And with you here we may just stand a chance at saving her. How long can you stay"  
"I only have twenty hours to safely cross back. How long has it been for you since my message"  
"About eight months," Mickey paused, "Rose has been in a coma for the last four months and we can't tell what is wrong with her"  
"What do you know?" Mickey paused and tightened his grip on the wheel,  
"I'd better let you see for yourself, Doctor."

Jumping up from the ground, Ace looked up at the sky in concern and frowned. Dark clouds were rolling in over them and lightning was flashing again. "Is he coming back?" she asked the Third Doctor who was standing next to her. He shook his head,  
"No my dear, I don't think that is him." Suddenly, the Third Doctor turned to his other forms, "Prepare yourselves." The Doctors all moved to reinforce the doorway and the Ninth looked up the sky in concern.  
"It's the Black Guardian," he hissed, "Has to be."

Reaching into her pack, Ace wrapped her hand around on her explosives and held herself at the ready. With a quick look at the White Guardian, she hissed, "You know something else don't you. We need to know the whole story"  
"Ace is right," the Ninth Doctor snapped, "Our latest self may be willing to be act as a puppet, but the situation has changed." The White Guardian sighed,  
"Don't be so hard on the newest form. He knows that I need something else from him, but feels that what he is gaining means more." He smiled softly and almost fatherly at the thought. Looking at the other Doctors he nodded, "As some of you have guessed, the girl in question, Rose Tyler is not just another companion. He loves her, didn't mean to fall for a human of course, but none the less it happened. It left him with nothing but regrets"  
"But why help him," the Seventh Doctor inquired, "Yes it is terrible, but hardly the sort of thing you'd become involved in"  
"I was worried about the possibility of you falling into darkness in the future for one, but yes there is more to it than that. When Rose Tyler was younger, she looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and became the Bad Wolf to save your life. That action started a chain of events that will alter the future of this universe."

The winds picked up and howled around them as the White Guardian looked up at the sky. "I embrace this change Doctors," he told them strongly and clearly, "But my opposite fears it. For one who embraces chaos, he is terrified of the unknown for himself." The lightning flashed again and the thunder rolled loudly as the storm drew closer around them. Darkness filled the sky and the White Guardian sighed and shook his head.  
"What is happening?" the Seventh Doctor asked, daring to step away from his fellow forms holding the doorway, "What great change is on the horizon."

A bolt of lightning hit the ground near them and was followed by another and another. They Doctors drew closer to hold the gateway as the rift shook at the outside energy. "The Black Guardian is still fighting," the White Guardian told the Ninth and Seventh Doctors firmly, "All of you will have to hold the door." "That will drain us too quickly," the Fourth Doctor snapped, "We won't be able to keep it up"  
"You let the door close, the Black Guardian wins"  
"And if we all drop dead, he wins then too," the Fourth Doctor grumbled with a long look at sky, "This girl had better be worth all this trouble."

Coming Soon: Mass Confusion 


	11. Mass Confusion

The Search for Rose by Lumendea Chapter Eleven: Mass Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

AN: Remember that while most of season three did not happen, the Doctor did travel with Martha Jones for awhile. She is mentioned in the first chapter.

The Doctor frowned at the silent Mickey as they drove along an empty road. Since when had he been the silent type. Right now he wanted answers and Mickey wasn't helping one little bit. Then the other man chuckled at his frustration, "Calm down Doctor. We'll be there soon enough." Mickey glanced at him, "How did you get here anyway." Shrugging, the Doctor leaned back in the seat of the car,  
"Oh I established a time loop to prevent a paradox and gathered up the other forms of myself to open a doorway to this universe. The door will only hold so long so I need to find out what is wrong with Rose as soon as possible if I'm going to help her." Mickey nodded and looked back to the road,  
"You know Jackie is going to be happy to see you," at the Doctor glance he grinned, "After her and Pete's son Alan was born, no one could say a word against you. She's been sure that you'd somehow show up to help"  
"That's a change." Mickey shook his head,  
"Not really, she warmed up to you after you sent Rose back to her."

They were silent in memories for a few minutes until Mickey said, "I've been thinking about that more and more these days," he paused, "Nothing is going wrong with Jackie or me so it's not that Rose is from the other universe," Mickey shook his head and chuckled, "Jake and I have two theories: one this is happening because Rose didn't have a double to take the place of and two . . . " Mickey paused and tapped the wheel nervously. The Doctor leaned closer and implored,  
"And two"  
"Bad Wolf," Mickey shook his head, "Rose saw those words a few times before she fell into the coma and it is what makes her different from me and Jackie." The Doctor shook his head,  
"Bad Wolf was a message Mickey," he shook his head, "Rose left it for herself, she wouldn't use it to cause herself harm."

Watching Mickey for a moment, the Doctor said, "Mickey, I don't have time in this universe to be kept in the dark. What else is wrong with Rose?" Mickey Smith paused and looked at the Doctor. Swallowing, he tapped the wheel and sighed,  
"Yeah I guess so," he paused, "Don't' freak out Doctor, but Rose is pregnant." "Pregnant?" The Doctor repeated in shock, trying to ignore the painful throb in his chest. Mickey nodded and glanced at him quickly,  
"Yeah, but not how you think," Mickey shook his head, "Rose hasn't been with anyone like that in a long time. She told me and Jackie when she found out and I know she wasn't lying. Plus," he paused, "it is affecting the machines oddly. We don't think that it is human."

An explosion echoed nearby the Doctors and they all nervously looked across the bare expanse of the area. The Seventh Doctor looked at Ace sharply but she shook her head and yelled, "It wasn't me!" The Fourth Doctor frowned and looked over at the White Guardian as another explosion went off, this time closer.  
"Is the Black Guardian using us for target practice?" The White Guardian stood from the large rock he had made his seat. He swayed and Ace caught his arm, frowning in concern. The Seventh Doctor blinked at the White Guardian and then frowned deeply,  
"You are dying aren't you." The First Doctor made an odd noise and quickly said,  
"The Guardians cannot die. They have been here since the start of the universe." The White Guardian carefully stepped away from Ace and spoke over another explosion,  
"We are dying. Our power is drawing to a close and the return of Rose Tyler will seal that fate," he smiled softly, "I'm looking forward to rest, but the Black Guardian fears our end."

There was silence until the Ninth Doctor spoke, "I've met this girl, briefly, but come on she's just a human." The White Guardian chuckled,  
"Just a human carrying around a spark of the Time Space Vortex Doctor. She had the power of God, but the emotional and mental hopes of a human," he shook his head, "A combination that I never would have thought could bring anything good." The Fourth Doctor cut in,  
"If it means you die, how is that good." The Third Doctor nodded and frowned deeply,  
"Indeed, the death of the Guardians is the end of the balance of the aspects of the universe."

Holding up his hand, the White Guardian looked off into the distance where they could now see smoke rising from the attack, "He'll be here soon. His powers are weakened, but not that much. I hope your Tenth self returns soon." He turned back to the Doctors and looked at the shimmering field that they were maintaining with a smile. Nodding, he answered their earlier question, "The Universe has changed in recent years. It is less ordered and the humans hold the future of it," he sighed, "recent universal events left us too weak to hold it any longer so now the responsibility of holding the universe together will fall to another"  
"This Rose Tyler?" the Sixth Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow. The White Guardian managed a smile,  
"Not exactly."

They pulled up in front a modest house in the country side. The Doctor leaned forward and frowned, "New house"  
"Yeah Jackie couldn't get used the old one. She wanted a home that she didn't need six staff to clean," Mickey replied with a smile, "She hasn't changed that much"  
"Glad to hear." They got out the car and the Doctor was about to head to the front door when Mickey grabbed his arm and shook his head. "This way." To the Doctor's surprise, Mickey led him around the house to a cellar door. Leaning down, Mickey pulled out a small key and unbolted the cover door. Pulling it open, Mickey jumped down.

It wasn't what the Doctor was expecting out of a cellar. The walls were metal and the floor was a heavy grating with pipes and wires running under it. "It was built under the house as a safe zone," Mickey said, "Pete is the Head of Torchwood and there is still a war on, Doctor." Mickey placed his hand on a scanner and the door opened, "Come on then, Rose is in a medical bunker down a few feet." Shaking his head in amazement, the Doctor stepped into the lift. As it descended, he asked,  
"Are there doctors looking over Rose"  
"Two of them. Some of Torchwood's best. In the short time Rose worked there, she made herself well liked. Doctor Jones and Doctor McDonald"  
"Doctor Jones?" the Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow, "Martha Jones?" Mickey shook his head in confusion,  
"No her first name is Tish," he said with a small smile, "She's very good at what she does."

The lift opened and Mickey stepped out into another hall. There were several doors off of this hall, leading to what the Doctor assumed were store rooms. "Have you ever had to use this place as a fallout shelter?" Mickey nodded,  
"Yeah, but not for long thankfully. Still it is an improvement over the backup center we had before Canary Wharf." The Doctor nodded and Mickey lead him down another hall and stopped in front of a door,  
"I bet Jackie hates having it under the house." Mickey shrugged,  
"She's never really brought it up actually." Mickey used his hand to open the last door and the Doctor swallowed.

They stepped into a basic medical room with top notch equipment installed into the walls. A few feet in a bed was hidden behind a heavy curtain and the Doctor swallowed again as he saw it. A young dark-skinned girl that he recognized indeed as his former companions' alternate sister looked up at Mickey and him in surprise. She blinked as she said, "Rickey we weren't expecting you today"  
"Sorry babe," he grinned and kissed her cheek, "This is the Doctor"  
"The Doctor?" Tish repeated as she looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. Nodding, the Doctor shook her hand,  
"That's me." Mickey glanced over at the hidden bed and pulled out his phone,  
"I'll be right back. I need to give Pete and Jackie a call," he looked at Tish, "He knows what he is doing Tish. Help him if you can." She nodded and watched Mickey walk back outside the medical room.

It took the Doctor a long moment to cross the room and pull back the curtain, but then he was still. The Doctor just stared at Rose. He blinked dumbly as his mind froze at the sight that greeted him. Her hair had shifted back to a more natural dark blond color and hung about her face in a messy tangle. Her face was pale from months out of the sun, but she looked like she was just sleeping peacefully. Moving forward with calm determination, he examined Rose carefully, but didn't touch her or the small swell of her womb. He checked all the scanners and frowned deeply, "And you're sure the child doesn't have a natural father?" It was Jackie who answered him as she stepped into the room,  
"Rose found out just before she fell into a coma Doctor. She was shocked and couldn't understand it," Jackie crossed her arms, "She wasn't ready for any kind of relationship at that point." She smiled at him and looked like she might cry as she took in the sight of him, "I'm glad you are here"  
"You got here fast," the Doctor said with a small smile. She shrugged and laughed,  
"I was in the house, Pete too. He's just having a word with Mickey." Jackie stepped forward and brushed Rose's cheek softly on the other side of the bed, "Can you help her?" She looked up at him with imploring eyes, "Can you help Rose, Doctor?" He swallowed,  
"First thing is to find out about this infant," he forced a chuckle, "After all women don't just turn up pregnant."

Nodding, the Doctor quickly looked away from Jackie Tyler to hide the odd array of emotions of his face running from relief to guilt. He glanced up at the door briefly as Mickey returned with Pete Tyler and they joined Jackie. Reaching out slowly, the Doctor brushed some hair from Rose's face and then froze. Pulling his hand away as if burned, the Doctor took a step back from Rose and gaped at her form. "What is it Doctor?" Mickey asked, taking a step closer to Rose. The Doctor shook his head and swallowed,  
"Have you tried running a DNA test on the fetus?" One of the doctors nodded,  
"Yes sir, but it everything goes off the scale. Our equipment can't measure the fetus' DNA structure." The Doctor nodded and turned to Pete,  
"I'm going to need the TARDIS."

Coming Soon: Help Yourself 


	12. Help Yourself

The Search for Rose by Lumendea Chapter Twelve: Help Yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

AN: I am so sorry I'm so behind on this story. Finals week has taken a lot out of me, but we are getting so close to being done so just hold on a bit longer!

The Doctor had to give Pete Tyler credit for working fast. He barely had to time to inspect and go over all the earlier tests on Rose before the TARDIS arrived outside. With a grin with gratitude to Pete, the Doctor let the medical staff put Rose on a rolling table and told them to follow him in a few minutes. Stepping into the TARDIS, he let his calm expression fall away as he struggled for air and leaned against the controls.

Closing his eyes, the Doctor tried to collect himself and focus. Rose hadn't moved on with her life like he had been afraid, but now he thought he might have preferred that to the small bump that she had and her being in a coma. He only had a small amount of time to help her and hopefully find out about whatever it was that made his Rose pregnant. The Doctor disliked the odd spark of disappointment and jealously that was running though his system, even if Rose hadn't been like that with anyone. Shaking his head at his own odd feelings, the Doctor turned on enough power to be able to use the equipment in the TARDIS medical lab. Returning to the door, he opened the TARDIS enough to let Mickey help him bring Rose in and he ignored the confused look from Tish Jones.

Mickey watched the Doctor with interest as he hooked Rose up to a machine Mickey knew he wouldn't understand. He had expected some kind of emotional reaction from the Doctor. The fact that the Doctor was here said enough about what he felt for Rose and yet the Doctor was perfectly calm and almost detached. Sighing, Mickey sat down on one of the small beds in the room and watched the Doctor carefully. He jumped up at the sound of pounding down the hall.

Looking up sharply, the Doctor couldn't quite stop a smile from appearing on his face, "That would be Jackie." Mickey nodded after a moment and nodded with a smile,  
"Shall I go and let her in, Doctor?" Nodding, the Doctor looked back down at Rose and pulled a small scanner out of a cupboard. Seeing that the Doctor wasn't going to say anything else, Mickey jumped up and headed back to the control room.

Jackie Tyler carefully stepped into the TARDIS and looked around at the interior. She had been in this ship only a few times and each time marked a change in her and Rose's life. Jackie had a feeling that this time was no different. Glancing over at Mickey, she gave him a small smile and nodded. She was aware of Pete stepping in after her, but he didn't come in too far which made her smile a bit. "Where are they?" Jackie asked Mickey softly, her eyes returning a sad far off look. Mickey nodded to her and motioned for her and Pete to follow.

The Doctor gasped, blinked and then rubbed his eyes before looking back at the readings from the scan. Then he gasped again and shook his head, "What!?" Tapping the scanner, he restarted the scan and shook his head as the same readings appeared. Shaking his head again, he tried it again and didn't even register Mickey's return with Jackie. Straightening up, he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "Impossible."

It was Jackie who asked first or rather who said, "You seem to like using that word Doctor and yet you keep being wrong," he turned to her sharply and swallowed, "Now what is going on with my daughter." The Doctor gaped at her for a moment before nodding,  
"Ah yes well, Jackie it appears that Rose," he swallowed and paused for a long moment, but as Jackie Tyler walked forward, he quickly finished, "Is pregnant with a Gallifreyan, a Time Lord like me," he paused and glanced back at Rose, "And seeing as I'm the last of the Time Lords and they don't exist in this universe, I daresay that somehow it is mine."

It was the bolt of lighting that hit two inches from the Sixth Doctor that made them finally lose control over the rift doorway. The First Doctor fell back, having difficultly breathing with his single heart while the Fourth Doctor was sent crashing back into a rock. Ace rushed to the aid of the most physically aged Doctor, helping the First Doctor stand and let him lean on her. Looking up, Ace gasped in horror as the doorway shifted from the soft blue shade to a dark blue and lines of black began appearing. Shivering, she heard the laughter of the Black Guardian roaring through the sky. Then the windy noise of the TARDIS began to echo in the area and Ace and the Doctor looked on hopefully.

The door swung open and a dark-haired man in a black suit stepped out and glanced at them in concern. The Twelfth Doctor's eyes flickered over to the rift doorway in alarm and he quickly added his own strength into the holding of it. Looking over at the other Doctors, he quickly sent them a message of whom he was and begged them to pull himself together.

Ace stepped back and grinned in joy as the doorway began to shift back to the lighter blue and the Doctors regained their footing. Turning to the White Guardian, she glanced over at the new arrival, "Who is that?" The White Guardian chuckled softly, the strain on him growing with each moment, but he answered Ace anyway,  
"That is the Twelfth Doctor. He once again carries the title of Time's Champion," he paused and smirked, "And his children guard the balance of the universe by ensuring that events play out throughout the universe as they should." A million random thoughts ran through Ace's mind as she stared at the newest Doctor. Swallowing, she glanced back at the White Guardian,  
"How does Rose fit into this? Really?" Sighing, the White Guardian looked at the Doctors and coughed,  
"Her children will have to take our place in this universe. Each of them in the future will play a part in the cycle of life, death and renewal that keeps it all going"  
"But won't that mean one has to be evil?" Ace questioned quickly, "I mean if they take you and the Black Guardians place-" The White Guardian held up his hand to stop her and shook his head, but coughed again unable to speak now.

Ace stared at the White Guardian and gasped as she could see the lines in his face becoming deeper and deeper. On her knees, she offered him a smile and took his hand to comfort him as the Doctors were too busy. His eyes were calm, but betrayed the billions of years that he had been in existence. "The design of a being of good and being of evil has passed," a woman's voice said from behind Ace. Looking over her shoulder, Ace didn't bother getting off her knees as her eyes fell on a woman in her mid thirties with shoulder length dark blond hair and soft brown eyes.

The woman knelt next to her and took the White Guardian's other hand. Smiling at him, she softly said, "Thank you for helping me get home. When he returns with me, you'll be gone and I've always wanted to thank you"  
"You're Rose," Ace breathed. She had avoided picturing the Doctor's girlfriend in her mind, but the woman in front of her wasn't what she had envisioned. She was pretty and stood tall with confidence, but she wasn't gorgeous of anything. Rose smiled at her, her tongue slipping over her teeth as she nodded.  
"I am Ace, nice to see you again or at this point for you I suppose it is nice to meet you." The White Guardian chuckled, drawing their attention back to him,  
"The children?" he asked softly, his eyes begging Rose for an answer. She smiled to him and nodded,  
"It all turned out just like you hoped. No good and evil, but a balance of joys and pains to give meaning to the other all across the universe." He nodded and leaned back against the large boulder, looking over at the Doctors.  
"That is good"  
"That's life," Rose corrected him with a small smile. Ace looked between them and then over at the Doctors,  
"SO what happens now."

The older Rose looked over at Ace calmly for a moment before looking over her shoulder at the Doctors, some of which were giving her odd looks. Smiling, she lifted her hand and waved, causing the Fifth Doctor and Third Doctors to look away sharply. Shaking her head in amusement, Rose turned back to Ace and glanced up at the black sky, "We wait for either the Doctor to return of the Black Guardian to come down here himself"  
"His powers got to be failing right?" Ace asked with a sharp look at the White Guardian, "If they are equal opposites. He's dying than doesn't that mean that the Black Guardian is dying too"  
"Yeap," Rose answered, popping the p slightly as she looked up at the sky, "But then the Black Guardian has methods of cheating."

The Twelfth Doctor glanced over at his wife with a smile tugging at his lips. Part of him wished he could remember this event from his earlier selves' points of view. It would have been interesting to know what their impressions of Rose were. He looked back at his former selves to find them watching her carefully. His Ninth form frowned before looking over at him, "How old is she?" Shrugging, the Twelfth Doctor made sure that his energy was keeping the rift stable before he turned his attention to answering questions.  
"We lost track awhile back, but I think she's about two hundred and forty something at this point." The Fourth Doctor's eyes widened along with the rest of his forms, but he spoke up first,  
"But she's human." The Twelfth Doctor shrugged,  
"But she's the human who is the mother of the new keepers of the universe and who looked into Time itself," smirking he added, "Need I remind you that we legged it."

The Tenth Doctor stared at Jackie Tyler, waiting for her to make a move to scream or slap him, but to his surprise she calmly asked, "Why do you think that? Rose told me that you two were never like that"  
"We weren't," he insisted firmly, "Never, nope. Not like that." Jackie raised an impatient eyebrow,  
"Then why do you think it is yours?" Nodding, the Doctor pointed at the scanner,  
"This is supposed to check on the genetic structure of any organism. I set it to the infant and it is showing Gallifreyian DNA like mine." Mickey looked at the small scanner and shook his head,  
"But if you and Rose never . . . how did she get your DNA?" The Doctor rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed, starring at Rose before his eyes widened.  
"Oh no," he shook his head and adjusted the scanned, "Oh I hope I'm wrong." Mickey leaned forward in concern as Jackie rushed to Rose's side,  
"What is it Doctor?" Swallowing the Doctor set the scanner on Rose again and sighed,  
"Mickey you may have been onto something with your theories"  
"Which one"  
"Both."

Up Next: Child of the Bad Wolf 


	13. Child of the Bad Wolf

The Search for Rose by Lumendea Chapter Thirteen: Child of the Bad Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

AN: I'm going to have this done by the New Year! This is a short chapter, but a lot happens so pay attention.

Jackie Tyler looked between the Doctor and Mickey with alarm, but Mickey seemed confused. The Doctor looked over at Rose and sighed, "Due to the time space vortex inside of her, this universe is killing her. I thought she would be fine, but having looked into the Heart of the TARDIS has made her incompatible with this universe." The Doctor paused, letting the rest of the explanation settle into his mind, "I'd guess she got my DNA from a genetic transfer when she was holding the power of the Vortex. She'd know what was coming and if she couldn't stop it, my guess would be that she'd protect herself until I could help." Looking over at Rose again, the Doctor let his eyes trace over the swell of her womb and a small smile appeared against his will on his face. Mickey cleared his throat to regain the Doctor's attention. Nodding, the Doctor continued, "Using that DNA information, Rose's body created an infant to help shield her body from the effects of this universe so she wouldn't die. That infant is keeping her alive, but the energy needed to keep the baby alive in this dangerous situation is what is keeping Rose in a coma."

Nodding, Jackie walked around the bed and took Rose's hand. She brushed some hair from her daughter's face before looking up at the Doctor, "So if you take her back to the original universe, she'll wake up and the baby will be fine?" He nodded and softly reminded Jackie,  
"If I take her back Jackie, you might never see her again"  
"But if there is going to be another Time Lord," Mickey said, gesturing at Rose, "Can't you cross over with more than one. You said that your people used to do it all the time"  
"Two Time Lords isn't enough," the Doctor said suddenly and firmly, "And even if there were more it is still dangerous. I won't make promises." He looked back at Jackie to see her softly tracing her daughter's face with a sad smile.  
"Give me an hour to pack some things for her Doctor," Jackie stepped away from Rose and looked at him, "Then I want you to take her back. If that will save her life, that's what I want." He nodded as Jackie turned and left the room quickly before he looked back at Mickey.

Shaking his head, Mickey chuckled and smiled at the Doctor, "Figures that it would be your baby somehow Doctor." Mickey paused and stepped forward, "Are you okay with this? I remember a time when you didn't do domestic. I don't want Rose-" The Doctor quickly cut him off,  
"We'll work it out Mickey. I'm not going to risk losing her again." The smile on Mickey's face grew and he nodded,  
"Glad to see you've finally figured it out." Sighing, the young man looked back into the hall, "I think I'll go help Jackie tell Pete and pack. You have work to do, I'm sure."

The Doctor's nerves tightened the moment the room emptied of the visitors, leaving him alone with Rose. He swallowed and turned back to her, slowly moving closer to her bed. The tension in him was strong and weighed him down. Reaching out, he let his hand fall against Rose's and a moment later he took her hand in his own. His eyes traveled over where his child, their child was growing to her face. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "This is new for me, Rose. Yeah I've been a parent before, but it wasn't like this or actually it kinda was. Genetic rearrangement then too," he chuckled, "I didn't have an emotional connection to his mother, not like you and I'm not even sure where we stand on that." Shaking his head, the Doctor rubbed her hand with his thumb, "I'm not giving you up Rose. I'll find a way to make this work." Sighing, the Doctor slowly released Rose's hand and checked the readings, "First thing is to safety get back," he shook his head, "Guess this was the White Guardian's interest in getting you home."

He was calibrating the TARDIS when the door of the TARDIS opened and Jackie Tyler stepped in with a loaded bag, Pete and Mickey. Turning to them, the Doctor offered Jackie the best smile he could manage under the conditions. She nodded to him and walked back toward the medical room. The Doctor looked back at Pete and asked, "How is she doing"  
"Better than you'd think, Doctor," Pete replied, "We've been sure for weeks that Rose was going to die," he sighed, "She may never see her again, but she'll know that she's alive"  
"If I ever find another way to send a message to you, I will," the Doctor told him. Pete nodded and looked over at Mickey,  
"Do you want a moment?" Mickey shook his head,  
"No, I said it all on the tape." The Doctor blinked,  
"Tape?" Mickey chuckled and smiled,  
"DVD actually, we recorded a goodbye for Rose to watch when she wakes up. It's in the bag."

Nodding, the Doctor leaned against the TARDIS and waited for a few minutes until Jackie Tyler walked back into the control room, brushing tears from her eyes. Pete stepped forward to comfort her, but she gave him a watery smile and turned to the Doctor. Then she grabbed the Doctor in a tight hug and softly told him, "You take care of her and my grandbaby," she sniffed and held back a sob, "Take care of them or I'll rip open a door to the other universe and slap you." It surprised the Doctor to realize how much he would miss Jackie, swallowing he nodded to her as she released him,  
"I will Jackie, I promise." Jackie nodded and took Pete's hand tightly, "I'm sorry..." he started to say, but Jackie took over,  
"You've got to go." He nodded and Jackie sniffed as she tightened her grip on Pete's hand. "Right then, we'll be off."

The Doctor shook Mickey and Pete's hand and suffered another hug from Jackie, who was starting to lose her composure. He watched them leave the TARDIS and sealed the doors behind them. Switching on the power, he entered the return journey into the TARDIS computer, before walking down to the medical room to make sure Rose was stable and secure. He squeezed her hand quickly and picked up the bag from Jackie, moving it into one of the cabinets for the journey. The Doctor returned to the control room, finding the TARDIS powered back up and ready to begin the trip. Taking a deep breath, he pulled down the first lever and flipped one of the small toggles to his right as the TARDIS began to shake.

Reaching out, Rose Tyler took the hand of the White Guardian and let him lean against her weakly. Looking over at the Doctors, she smiled in relief as the storm began to weaken and the door remained stable. "The Black Guardian is starting to lose power as well," the White Guardian said softly, "I knew that planet of his couldn't keep recharging him forever." Rose nodded her understanding and gave Ace a small smile,  
"It all works out," Rose said softly, "Trust me." Ace nodded to her and looked over to see that First and Second Doctor had pulled out of the circle and were resting,  
"You two showed up at a good time," Ace said at a normal tone as the howling wind dies down, "I was getting worried for a moment."Shrugging, Rose replied,  
"Just doing what needs to be done," she frowned a moment later as she looked up at the sky, "I wish we could have brought the older children to help." "How old are they?" Ace asked suddenly with a chuckle, "They must be fairly interesting." Rose gave Ace a small smile, which clearly said that the older woman knew something she didn't.  
"Our eldest James in around two hundred and thirty," she paused, "I'm pregnant with him at this point in the Tenth Doctor's time line, but it is hard to keep track of ages when they grow up and crave their own TARDIS." She glanced over at her Doctor's TARDIS and smirked, "Old girl started seeding TARDIS when I gave birth to James."

Ace blinked at her and then suddenly laughed, "Are you serious." Rose nodded and giggled with a glance at the White Guardian,  
"I'm afraid so. My children are spread all across space and time making sure the universe keeps going around." Tilting her head, Rose looked over at the Doctor's again, "That and hiding from their father's various previous incarnations," Rose laughed, "At least Bad Wolf's power in them hides them from other time lines' perception." Ace nodded slowly,  
"So the Doctor and I could run into one of them and never know it." A nod and smile from Rose made Ace suspiciously ask, "I haven't have I"  
"Maybe, maybe not"  
"Just please tell me that bloke I flirted with on the Saturn Station in 2501 wasn't one of yours"  
"Don't know," Rose said with a shrug, "When you have as many children as me, you can't keep constant track of what the full-grown ones are doing. They're Time Lords and Ladies in their own right. They don't need the Doctor and me watching their every move"  
"How many do you have?" Rose grinned, but shook her head,  
"Now that I can't tell you"  
"That means a lot, doesn't it."

Rose was saved from answering by the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing. She smiled, but didn't move away from the White Guardian, even as Ace leaped up and rushed toward the TARDIS. The other Doctors were still and held the door until their Tenth form stepped out of the TARDIS. Seeing that he had returned safely, the other Doctor relaxed and allowed the energy to shift away from the rift and back through Earth. Shutting the TARDIS door, the Tenth Doctor stepped forward and nodded to all of his other selves, "It worked perfectly," his eyes landed on his twelfth self who smirked and nodded.  
"We already gathered that," his Fourth self said, pointing over toward the White Guardian who was sitting with Rose. Ace grinned, as rose turned to look over at the Tenth Doctor and smiled. She nodded to him and glanced at his TARDIS with curiosity before turning her attention back to the White Guardian. Frowning, the tenth Doctor looked at his other selves, "What is happening to him"  
"Dying," the Twelfth Doctor said softly, "and more the Black Guardian has used up the rest of his strength as well"  
"That's it?" The Third Doctor asked suddenly, "They just die and that's really it." A nod from the Twelfth Doctor made everyone look toward the White Guardian as he softly said,  
"That's it, the universe simply moves on without them."

Coming Soon: Change is Constant 


	14. Change is Constant

The Search for Rose by Lumendea Chapter Fourteen: Change is Constant

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

AN: I have named a child of Rose and the Doctor James in three separate stories. For anyone who is wondering, it is an old family name in every generation on my father's side so it tends to be the first thing that comes to my mind when I'm in my usual writing frenzy.

Walking forward, the Doctors stood around the White Guardian who smiled. The Tenth Doctor's eyes moved to the older Rose and widened. Over her shoulder, she gave him a small smile before turning back to the White Guardian. Looking up at the Tenth Doctor, the White Guardian sighed and chuckled, "You need to return to your TARDIS. The change in universe has caused a shift in your child. The released energy has speed up the growth. It's almost time." There was a surprised series of gasps and whispers from the other forms of the Doctor. The Tenth Doctor blinked and gasped,  
"Now?" Nodding slowly, the White Guardian managed a smile,  
"One death makes way for another life, Doctor. She's waking up now."

The Tenth Doctor bolted back into the TARDIS, leaving the door wide open behind him. The White Guardian let his eyes roam over the faces of the other Doctors, "You should also go into the TARDIS," he allowed the future Rose to take the Key of Time from him and hand it to the Seventh Doctor standing behind her. Sighing, the White Guardian added, "As soon as he is born, the paradox loop will begin to weaken. You must all return to your points in the time line"  
"We can't leave you like this, to die alone" the Fourth Doctor began to say but Rose softly said,  
"That's why I came," she said softly as she held the White Guardian's hands. She smiled at the Fourth Doctor, "Now you go. This is for us to see to."

The other Doctors just stared at her as she moved to let the Twelfth Doctor join her in sitting with the White Guardian. It was the Fifth Doctor who turned toward the TARDIS first, "Well then," he said trying to change the mood, "I do believe we're about to become a father again." Rose, the Twelfth Doctor and the White Guardian smiled as the nervous Doctors all moved for the TARDIS doors.

Rose groans and tries to move as she slowly wakes. Her eyelids are heavy and her body feels stiff, sore and heavy. A soft cool palm on her cheek made her sigh and relax, "Doctor, what's going on?" "Just breath in and out Rose, I'll explain once you wake up the rest of the way." His voice was laced with worry and that helped Rose wake up. She frowned as a long series of memories or was it nightmares ran through her brain. Eyes snapping open, Rose looked up at the Doctor and gaped at him, "But I thought-" Nodding, the Doctor put a hand on her arm, he knew he had to keep her calm so she didn't enter labor too fast. He fought to urge to shake his head and pace, but today it looked like he'd have to be in charge of the situation.  
"It's okay Rose," he said gently, "You're back in the original universe," he paused, "You've been in a coma for months now."

Rose flinched and cried out in both pain and surprise as she felt a contraction. She pulled her face away from the Doctor's hand and looked down at herself. Eyes widening, she gaped at the large swell of her womb. Grabbing her hands, the Doctor quietly said, "Breathe Rose, please just breathe." She took a shaky breath and slowly turned to look at him. Swallowing, the Doctor tried to find the right way to explain this rationally and logically, but his vocal powers didn't seem to be working right at the moment. "It's mine," was what he said instead before flinching at the near horrified and hurt look on Rose's face. Shaking his head, the Doctor said, "Bad Wolf made the child to protect you Rose," he paused, "Bad Wolf had some of my DNA and to protect you from the differences in the universe, made this child to keep you alive until I found a way through"  
"But-" Rose started to try and speak, but another contraction shook her body. Nodding, the Doctor squeezed her hand,  
"Rose, I'm sorry, but questions are going to have to wait until this little one is born." Rose managed to nod before another contraction hit her, grinding her teeth, she hissed,  
"You have so much explaining to do."

The only sounds in the hallway outside of the medical room were the echoes of Rose's cries and the Tenth Doctor's soft words to her. His previous forms were all sitting or standing in silence, not making eye contact with any other forms and not letting their body language say anything of what they thought of the situation. All of them were trying to process the entirety of the information in their own way: falling in love with a human, a human controlling the Time Vortex and a child of theirs taking the place of the Guardians. They were all still as their minds turned every fact over and examined it, all parts of the same being coming to different conclusions.

"This can't be happening," the Sixth Doctor sighed, "It defines basic aspects of the universe. The Guardians can't just die"  
"None the less," the First Doctor said softly, "It is happening, whether we understand it or not." The Fourth Doctor chuckled and with a grin added,  
"Yes, yes it is happening," he paused, "I'm not sure about the younger version, but I rather liked the attitude of the future Rose. Seemed very confident and able to deal with this insanity"  
"But us a parent again?" The Fifth Doctor said with a slight shake of his head, "A parent that actually raises a child with this lifestyle? That seems to be the worst of it."

The Second Doctor frowned at the blond form and shook his head, "You heard the White Guardian, the role that this child will play. If Gallifrey really is gone than in the TARDIS is the only place to ensure they get the education necessary," he paused, "Different yes, but we can change a little" Shaking his head at them, the Seventh Doctor leaned on his umbrella and turned the Key to Time in his hand. He looked up sharply as Ace walked back into the hallway, she flinched at the screams of Rose and handed up cups of tea.  
"How is it going?" The Seventh Doctor glanced at the door,  
"Can't be sure Ace. I'm starting to feel the mind of the little one, but not fully yet," he sipped his tea, "She has a ways yet." The Ninth Doctor frowned at the sound of another cry, he couldn't believe that his form was about to become a father. Well, all of them were about to become a father again technically.

Sighing, Ace leaned against the wall as the Seventh Doctor looked at her. After a moment, the Seventh Doctor asked, "So Ace what are you going to do?" Shrugging, Ace shoved her hands in her pockets,  
"Probably let him drop me off on Earth," Ace smiled, "I've got a friend in Cardiff, I think I'll stop by and see him." She paused and glanced at the Doctor, "I don't think you'd like him to be honest, bit of a fly boy. He and I met a few years ago in 2001 when I was helping an alien get back to her own time." Ace shrugged, "Really don't know much about him, course he doesn't know much about me, but it seems like a place to start." The Seventh Doctor frowned at this.  
"What's his name?" the Ninth Doctor asked. Ace smiled at him and replied,  
"He goes by Jack Harkness." The Ninth Doctor frowned and decided that even if he wouldn't remember any of this, he wouldn't like someone named Jack Harkness.

The White Guardian could no longer talk, his eyes were closed in rest even as his chest rose and fell with every breath. He was asleep, his energy and power all but gone. Rose sighed and looked across the Guardian to her husband, "I wish ti hadn't had to happen like this"  
"Then James and all the others would have been hunted by the Black Guardian," he reminded her softly with a small smile, "And we had enough close calls over the years." Rose nodded and rubbed her thumb across the Guardian's palm,  
"I wish I knew him better. He helped you even though it meant his end"  
"Even Jack will die one day," the Twelfth Doctor said softly, "It's best that way," he paused, "I can't imagine how tired he must be." Looking back at his wife, he gave her a small smile, "He doesn't have you to keep him young." Laughing softly, Rose smiled and replied,  
"I don't know darling, you're starting to show some grey in your hair."

The Twelfth Doctor frowned suddenly, surprising Rose who frowned in turn and shifted closer to the sleeping White Guardian. She knew that look and it had nothing to do with the grey hair comment. The Twelfth Doctor stood up, letting Rose take the White Guardian's other hand as a black shadow appeared before them. "He can't hurt us Rose," the Twelfth Doctor said as the Black Guardian appeared before them. The Twelfth Doctor's eyes softened as he took in the frail state of his long time enemy. The Black Guardian glared at him before his eyes traveled to his opposite and Rose. "Why couldn't you just accept the status quo?" The Black Guardian hissed before he stumbled over to another rock nearby. Sighing, he left himself fall against it in defeat. Rose followed him with her eyes, but did not say anything. Shaking his head, the Twelfth Doctor returned to the White Guardian's side.

The Doctors all looked at the door sharply as the loud cry of an infant suddenly filled the area. Ace grinned and moved next to the medical door as smiles crept onto the former Doctors' faces. The door opened and the Tenth Doctor grinned as he held up a small newborn, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. "This is our son, James." Smiling, Ace looked down at the small infant before slipping past the Doctor and into the room to see Rose.

The Twelfth Doctor blinked in surprise as Rose stood up and moved away from the side of the White Guardian. He didn't stop her, but merely watched as she knelt next to the Black Guardian and took his hand. The Black Guardian opened his eyes at the contact, but didn't say anything to her. Rose didn't say anything to him as his breathing shifted and became more labored, she just held his hand. Placing her other hand on top of his, she smiled softly at him just before his eyes slid closed in an exhausting sleep.

"She is a good one Doctor," the White Guardian said softly as his eyes opened enough to watch Rose. The Twelfth Doctor nodded and smiled,  
"Believe me, I know." The White Guardian chuckled,  
"I am sorry that things with Rose restarted so oddly." The Twelfth Doctor smiled,  
"We worked it out, Guardian," he said softly, "We worked it out." The White Guardian nodded and took one last shaky breath,  
"Good luck Doctor. You've done well." The White Guardian stilled and after a moment the Twelfth Doctor looked over at his wife. She shook her head and slowly let go of the Black Guardian's hand. Standing up, the Twelfth Doctor moved away from the form of the White Guardian as Rose moved away from the Black Guardian. Reaching out, he took her hand and they walked back to their TARDIS.

Final chapter up next: Way to the Future 


	15. Way to the Future

The Search for Rose by Lumendea Chapter Fifteen: Way to the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and gain nothing from the creation of this story.

AN: Also be sure to look at the third part of the series, the point of view ending of the Doctors' called Ancient Lock.

Rose turned her head to the side to see Ace entering, a frown briefly crossed her features, but she was too sleepy to hold it. Sighing, Rose flinched as she tried to move. Ace moved to her side, taking her hand in concern, "Careful Rose, the Doctor would never forgive himself if you got hurt now." Rose paused and considered the other woman carefully,  
"So what is going on?" She leaned back, clearly exhausted, "He said he'd explain, but he just left after we named the baby." Shaking her head, Ace chuckled,  
"That sounds like him," she paused for a moment, "Well I'm Ace. I traveled with the Doctor a few regenerations ago. We ran into each other while he was finding the Key to Time. See this object gives control over the universe, or at least most of it. The Doctor used it create a time loop," Ace paused, "That means he could alter his own past without it having any actual effect." She watched Rose frown thoughtfully, "See one Time Lord couldn't cross into your universe, but your Doctor is the tenth form so by bringing all his forms together he could cross over to you."

Giving Rose a moment, Ace studied this younger version carefully. She was clearly tired and her emotions were a mess, but she was smiling again. "Did he know I was pregnant?" Ace shook her head and laughed despite herself before she answered,  
"No, oh no. He just wanted to see you again," Ace glanced at the door, "Right now he's out there showing off your son to all his other forms. He completely adores you Rose," Ace paused, "How are you doing"  
"Very confused," Rose said after a moment, "I woke up only to give birth, which is beyond painful, but apparently pain killers would have hurt the baby. The Doctor and I have a son, I'm a mum and our relationship was never like that. I'm never going to see my family again, I have missed almost half a year of my life and now I'm a mum. The Doctor and I haven't talked about it and I have no idea of where I stand." Ace smiled softly as Rose finished and took a breath,  
"Feel better?" Rose nodded and looked at Ace,  
"So you've been traveling with him." Ace shook her head,  
"I wouldn't call it that, I traveled with him years ago. This was a quest. You were the only thing on his mind." Watching Rose, Ace was relieved when she smiled again, real happiness glowing in her eyes. Swallowing, Rose started to say,  
"I wasn't sure that he . . . I hoped and half of the time I was confident that he did, but I was never completely . . . " Squeezing Rose's hand, Ace looked over at the door to see the Doctor standing there nervously. Nodding, Ace stood up and walked toward him,  
"Shall I take James"  
"We can talk with him," the Doctor said with a nod, "Just keep the other mes out of trouble."

Rose welcomed the weight of James into her arms, cradling him gently, "I still can't wrap my head around this," Rose said softly as she looked at the infant, "It doesn't feel real." The Doctor nodded his understanding and Rose looked toward the door,  
"You're going to have to explain this to me now, Doctor"  
"Whatever you want," he told her with a nod as he reached for her hand. Giving her hand to him with a smile, Rose looked back at James,  
"What are we going to do?" Rubbing his neck with his free hand, the Doctor sighed,  
"Take one day at a time and enjoy the fact that I don't need as much sleep"  
"That will help," Rose teased before biting her lip nervously, "What about . . . " she dreaded bringing it up, "What about us?"

The Doctor looked at their entwined hands and sighed softly, "Rose my life isn't safe, you know that," he swallowed, still unable to look at her, "but I want you to be part of it for as long as we can manage it." Rose squeezed his hand and looked at James,  
"I love you, Doctor," she said softly. He looked up sharply at her and grinned in relief,  
"And I-" he swallowed and paused as years of conditioning held back the words. The smile didn't leave Rose's face as she nodded and handed his James. Sighing, the Doctor looked at their son before looking back at her. Rose had leaned back against the pillows and looked up at him with tired eyes,  
"It's okay," she said, "I'm sure now that you do." Holding James, the Doctor nodded and kissed her forehead before saying,  
"Rest now, when you're up we'll send my other selves back to their places in time and space."

Inside the other TARDIS, the worn dark coral supports glistened in the low violet light as the column began to move. The Twelfth Doctor smiled as their TARDIS entered the vortex. Straightening his dark suit, he nodded in satisfaction before turning to his Rose. She was sitting in the jump seat which had since been redone in dark red leather after it fell apart in his last life. Looking at him, she tilted her head and let him take her hand. He kissed the back of her hand gently before pulling her into his arms. "I proud of you," he told her softly, "You didn't have to forgive him at the end." Rose shrugged in his arms,  
"You love my compassion, Doctor. The last thing I want is to stop being the woman you love"  
"Impossible," he said with a smile as his blue eyes glinted,  
"I do wish you wouldn't use that word," Rose said with a grin before she relaxed against his again. Smiling, the Twelfth Doctor rested his chin on her head,  
"Where to now?" "Does it really matter?" Rose asked, "In all the years we've been together, we only get to where we are trying to get to a third of the time." Rolling his eyes, the Twelfth Doctor squeezed her wait, making her giggle.  
"Humor me," he added with a grin. Pausing, Rose smiled and looked up at him,  
"Why don't we go see one of our lovely universe balancing and protecting children?"

Stepping away from him, Rose helped her Doctor set the TARDIS controls to track the TARDIS' of their children. Smiling, she glanced at him, "That was a hard day wasn't it." "We had to build a real relationship while trying to raise a child"  
"It didn't take us long," Rose reminded with a smile, "Once your other selves were gone, we started figuring it out," Shaking her head, Rose laughed, "And then Ace left and teamed up with Jack"  
"I think the shower incident scared her off." Nodding, Rose paused and grinned,  
"I teased her you know about her not knowing if she had met the kids or not." The Twelfth Doctor looked up at her sharply,  
"You didn't tell her the guy she made out with was Timothy did you"  
"Nope," Rose said as she popped the p. Grinning at her husband, she pulled the brake and the TARDIS came to a slow stop. He looked at her in confusion, until he saw her smile. She gave him a wink and walked out of the control room, toward their living area. Readjusting the controls, the Twelfth Doctor grinned and patted the column,  
"Later old girl."

Coming Soon: The final story Ancient Lock 


End file.
